Nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić
by Ranzoku
Summary: Badając szkołę Dalton, Kurt Hummel poznaje Blaine'a Andersona, który błyskawicznie wpada mu w oko. Chłopak mówi mu, jak radzić sobie z problemami, a nawet staje w jego obronie przed Davidem Karofsky'm. Daje to mizerny efekt, jednak między obydwoma wytwarza się więź, z której nie zdają sobie jeszcze sprawy. Jak potoczą się ich dalsze losy?
1. Strach przed zemstą

**Chapter 1 – Strach przed zemstą.**

Siedząc ze swoim nowym kumplem na klatce schodowej w liceum McKinley'a, Kurt pogrążył się w zadumie. Oczy zaczynały go piec ze wstydu i złości. Sam nie wiedział czego się spodziewać, gdy Blaine zaproponował rozmowę z Karofskym po tym, co stało się poprzedniego dnia w męskiej szatni dla futbolistów. Nie liczył na to, że tępy osiłek go przeprosi, ani że nie będzie używał siły by pokazać swoją wyższość nad broniącym go Andersonem, skądże. Na szczęście skończyło się tylko popchnięciem na ścianę, co nie zrobiło na chłopaku większego wrażenia. Tak czy inaczej, Hummel miał jedynie nadzieję, że przynajmniej wyjaśnią z Davem całą sytuację, a zamiast tego to on obarczył go winą za niedawne „zbliżenie". Blaine, widząc, że Kurtowi jest naprawdę przykro, postanowił zrobić dla niego coś miłego.  
- Chodź, – zaczął z delikatnym, aczkolwiek uroczym uśmiechem – postawię ci lunch.  
Kurt nie mógł się skupić na słowach chłopaka, którego delikatnie rozpięty kołnierzyk u koszuli i różowe, lekko nabrzmiałe usta skutecznie odwracały całą uwagę. Wcześniej nie mógł się im przyjrzeć. Gdy rozmawiał z nim poprzednio, towarzyszyli im Wes i David, więc byłoby to odrobinę niezręczne. Poza tym, był zajęty powstrzymywaniem łez po szokującej wiadomości o tym, jakie normy obowiązują w Akademii Dalton. Poczuł na plecach dłoń Blaine'a, co musiało być znakiem, że odpłynął na wystarczająco długo. Oblany rumieńcem tylko skinął potwierdzająco na zaproszenie Warblera i chwycił wyciągniętą do niego dłoń, by wstać.  
- To gdzie chcesz iść? – spytał Blaine. Kurt wzruszył ramionami, gdy w głębi duszy chciał powiedzieć coś w stylu: _… _  
- Jeżeli to nie problem, może poszlibyśmy do Breadstix? – Posłał mu niepewny uśmiech. – To niedaleko, no i można tam przyzwoicie zjeść – dodał, oszczędzając sobie słów: _._  
- Nie ma sprawy – odpowiedział Blaine, puszczając oczko. – Jeżeli tylko zaczniesz się wreszcie uśmiechać. – Posłał mu tak olśniewający uśmiech, że kąciki ust Kurta mimowolnie powędrowały w górę.

* * *

Spacer trwał prawie pół godziny. O wiele, wiele dłużej, niż zazwyczaj zajmowało Kurtowi i jego przyjaciołom dotarcie ze szkoły do kawiarni. Blaine pewnie celowo przedłużył drogę, co chwilę zatrzymując się i otrzepując go pod pretekstem magicznie pojawiających się paprochów czy spadających listków. Kurt nie zastanawiał się szczególnie nad przyczynami zachowania swojego nowego kolegi. Zdecydowanie lubił jego towarzystwo. Mimo, iż znał go zaledwie kilka dni, czuł, że jest do niego przywiązany bardziej, niż do niejednego członka New Directions. W końcu Blaine był pierwszą osobą, z którą mógł porozmawiać o sprawach będących dla innych niezrozumiałymi. Nie bez znaczenia było też to, że chłopak momentalnie wpadł mu w oko przy pierwszym spotkaniu na korytarzu w Dalton.  
- To tutaj, prawda? – Blaine wyrwał go z kolejnej zadumy, wskazując palcem na wielki napis „Breadstix" umiejscowiony na jednej z kilku restauracji przy tej ulicy.  
- Jestem pod wrażeniem twojej spostrzegawczości, Anderson – odpowiedział figlarnie Kurt, za co przypłacił lekkim kuksańcem w bok.  
- Widzę, że miałem rację?  
- Niby z czym? – zapytał, unosząc brwi do góry.  
- Z moim niecnym pomysłem, żeby przedłużyć naszą wycieczkę, co miało docelowo poprawić ci humor. I jak widzę, misja zakończona powodzeniem… - Blaine zamrugał kilka razy, niczym nastolatka prosząca ojca o kieszonkowe.  
- Tak, dzięki. Już wcale nie myślę o…  
Kurt ugryzł się w język. Wydawało się, że jest już w porządku, jednak wspomnienie spoconego ciała Davida Karofsky'ego powróciło. W mgnieniu oka poczuł, że dzisiejsze śniadanie pragnie wydostać się z jego żołądka, jednocześnie oczy ponownie zaczęły go piec. Wziął głęboki oddech, policzył w głowie do pięciu i postanowił uspokoić Blaine'a, który zdążył już zauważyć, do czego mogła zmierzać rozmowa.  
- Przepraszam, chyba… mucha mi wleciała do oka – posłał delikatny uśmiech. – Chodźmy.  
W środku ujrzeli masę brązowych, prostokątnych stolików z białymi obrusami i kwiatami, a przy każdym po cztery krzesła. Wnętrze sali zwykle było udekorowane zgodnie z obowiązującym świętem czy trendem. Aktualnie nie było to nic szczególnego – skromne, złoto-czerwone dekoracje, świadczące o zbliżającej się nie ubłagalnie jesieni. Oboje uważnie rozglądali się po pomieszczeniu, jednak każdy z nich w innym celu. Kurt zwyczajnie szukał wzrokiem wolnego stolika, a Blaine wydawał się być zajęty analizowaniem dekoracji i ozdób.  
- Jest wolny stolik – Kurt pociągnął kolegę za rękę, jednak po chwili ją puścił, zdając sobie sprawę, że może tutaj być ktoś z McKinley. Puszczona po szkole plotka o tym, że chodzi z jakimś chłopakiem publicznie za rękę z pewnością zaostrzyłaby terror szkolnych homofobów. Blaine wydawał się to rozumieć, bo tylko uśmiechnął się i zaczął rozluźniać atmosferę.  
- W mojej szkole modna jest Lima Bean. Wiesz, nawet nie różni się zbytnio od waszego Breadstix. Co chcesz zamówić? – spytał, gdy zajmowali miejsca przy jedynym wolnym stoliku. Blaine usiadł naprzeciwko Kurta, by mieć jak najlepszy widok na jego oczy.  
- Zdaję się na ciebie. Jeżeli to ty mnie zaprosiłeś, to powinieneś coś wybrać – Kurt puścił mu oczko. – Ale to miłe, że zachowujesz się jak dżentelmen.  
- Dwa razy danie dnia i dwie latte – powiedział Blaine do kelnerki, po czym przeniósł wzrok na zaskoczonego Kurta. - No co? Zdałem się na mój instynkt i pomyślałem, że skoro Lima Bean i Breadstix są tak podobne, to w obu muszą mieć specjał dnia.  
Cały obiad spędzili na rozmawianiu na luźne i przyjemne tematy, jak moda, ckliwe seriale czy muzyka. Kurt odniósł wrażenie, że Blaine musi mieć doświadczenie z „takimi jak on". Doskonale wiedział, jak go pocieszyć czy odciągnąć uwagę od nieprzyjemnych i stresujących spraw. Jakby umiał czytać w myślach. Zręcznie zadawał pytania i Kurt nawet nie spostrzegł się, kiedy zeszli na temat jego największych wybryków w szkolnej karierze.

* * *

- Czekaj… - mówił Blaine, krztusząc się kawą ze śmiechu. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że nowy teledysk do _Physical_, który Olivia nagrała z waszą trenerką cheerleaderek... – Kurt musiał poklepać go po plecach, co było łatwe, gdyż Blaine w trakcie lunchu siedział zaraz obok niego – T-To nie mógłbym się nim teraz zachwycać, gdybyś nie ukradł tej nauczycielce jej prywatnej taśmy z ćwiczeniami? Ale wytłumacz mi… Jak to możliwe, że jeszcze żyjesz? Kiedy czekałem na ciebie pod klasą, bawiła się jedną uczennicą w rzut młotem, i to najwyraźniej bez konkretnego powodu.  
- Tak, Blaine. – Widok rozbawionego kolegi wywołał śmiech i u niego. – Mogłem to przypłacić życiem, ale nie będę zaprzeczał, że było warto. Przyznałem się, żeby trafić na „Gleestę". – Widząc pytające spojrzenie Blaine'a, dodał: – To taki ranking członków naszego chóru. Punkty dostawało się za zrobienie czegoś złego. Co prawda filmik wrzucił Finn, ale ukradłem go ja. Przyznanie się zapewniłoby mi pierwsze miejsce, ale prawdopodobnie również rzut młotem, o którym wspomniałeś. Gdyby nie teledysk, nie rozmawiałbym teraz z tobą – Kurt wsparł brodę na dłoni.  
- Proszę, powiedz, że masz jeszcze te jej… wygibasy – powiedział Blaine i znów wybuchnął śmiechem.  
- Kurt? – oboje zerwali się na dźwięk żeńskiego głosu. Mercedes i Rachel obserwowały chłopców z zaskoczonymi wyrazami twarzy, na których malowała się też nutka radości. Najwyraźniej wywnioskowały, że Kurt jest na randce. Spojrzenie chłopaka pod tytułem _tonietakjakmyślicie _rozwiało jednak ich wątpliwości.  
- Cześć, dziewczyny! Co tu robicie? – spytał równie zaskoczony.  
- Ach, chciałyśmy omówić nasz pomysł na duet – Rachel uprzedziła Mercedes. – Wiedziałbyś, gdybyś dziś wszystkich nie unikał. Britt i Santana wyzwały nas na pojedynek div, tyle, że mamy śpiewać w duetach. Mam tyle wspaniałych pomysłów. Zobaczysz, rozniesiemy je…  
- Ty musisz być Blaine, tak? – wtrąciła Mercedes, żeby przerwać słowotok Rachel, która, oburzona, uśmiechnęła się jednak do towarzysza jej przyjaciela – Kurt opowiadał mi o tobie. Jestem Mercedes, a to Rachel.  
- Hej – Blaine pomachał im niepewnie, zdobywając się na uroczy uśmiech.  
- Zanim zapomnę, – znów wtrąciła się Mercedes – dziwnie się wczoraj zachowywałeś. Widziałam jak wybiegasz z szatni. Coś się stało?  
- Ja… - zaczął Kurt, ale nie mógł zdobyć się na nic więcej. Kolejny raz ktoś przypomniał mu o wczorajszym zajściu. Łzy ponownie zaczęły zbierać się w jego oczach. Blaine wykorzystał sytuację, kiedy chłopak odwrócił wzrok i przyjaznym gestem dał dziewczynom do zrozumienia, że chce porozmawiać z Kurtem sam na sam. Zaniepokojone odeszły do swojego stolika.  
- Kurt. – Blaine ścisnął jego dłoń. – Nie chciałem naciskać, ale widzę, że coś jest nie tak. Skłamałeś mówiąc, że chodzi tylko o to, że był tym pierwszym, prawda?  
- Blaine… - Nie wytrzymał i dwie łzy spłynęły mu po policzkach; pociągnął nosem i kontynuował: – T-To nie było tak, że o-on mnie po-pocałował i wybiegł. – Blaine nie spuszczał z niego czułego i zaniepokojonego wzroku. – Pocałował mnie, a-ale potem znów chciał to zrobić…  
- Skrzywdził cię?  
- N-nie. – Pociągnął nosem. – Odepchnąłem go. A on t-tylko trzasnął drzwiczkami od szafki i wyszedł. B-boję się, Blaine… - zaniósł się cichym szlochem. Warbler objął go ramieniem i zaczął delikatnie gładzić jego palce swoim kciukiem.  
- Boisz się, że będzie chciał czegoś więcej? – wyszeptał mu do ucha.  
- N-nie wiem. Po prostu… Nie podobało mi się jego spojrzenie p-po tym, jak go odepchnąłem. W jego oczach b-było coś takiego... – Ścisnął jego rękę mocniej. – Takiego, jakby… To była żądza zemsty. N-nie odpuści mi. - Zaczął trząść się jeszcze mocniej.  
- Kurt, posłuchaj – mruknął Blaine, delikatnie masując ręką plecy Kurta – jeżeli będzie czegoś próbował, _czegokolwiek_, masz mi natychmiast o tym powiedzieć. Nie będę mógł spać spokojnie nie wiedząc, czy jesteś bezpieczny. – Blaine obrócił delikatnie dłonią głowę Kurta w swoją stronę, i upewnił się, że ten go słuchał. – Obiecujesz?  
Zapłakany chłopak skinął głową.  
- Jak już dzisiaj mówiłem, nie dam cię skrzywdzić – Blaine wymruczał w jego włosy. – A teraz chodźmy. Odprowadzę cię do domu, dobrze?


	2. Grom z jasnego nieba

**Chapter 2 - Grom z jasnego nieba.**

Gdy wstawali od swojego stolika, Kurt napotkał pytające spojrzenie Mercedes. Widocznie musiała ich obserwować już od dłuższego czasu, bo mimika jej twarzy była typowa dla bycia świadkiem łez przyjaciół. Teorię Kurta potwierdziła Rachel, która wpatrywała się w koleżankę obrażonym wzrokiem, stosowanym przez nią zawsze, gdy ktoś nie poświęcał jej wystarczająco dużo uwagi. Kurt zdobył się na drobny uśmiech i pomachał dziewczynom, a to samo zrobił Blaine.  
Na zewnątrz zaczęło się powoli ściemniać. Zwykły lunch znacznie się przedłużył, głównie z powodu długiej rozmowy na tematy najnowszych trendów mody i tego, co ostatnio włożyła enta z kolei gwiazda na gali rozdania nagród Grammy. Kurt czuł na swojej wciąż wilgotnej od łez twarzy orzeźwiający powiew ciepłego, wrześniowego wiatru. Przyjemnie było wdychać świeże powietrze, tak kontrastujące z tym, które znajdowało się w zatłoczonym Breadstix. _Niematojednakjakzapachblaine'owegoubrania._ Te i inne myśli kłębiły się w jego głowie.  
Blaine strasznie mu się podobał, ale dotychczas postrzegał go jako dobrego przyjaciela. Kiedy jednak ten zbliżył się do niego przed kilkoma minutami, nie oszczędzając miłego dotyku swojej dłoni i ciepłych, pokrzepiających słów, wymruczanych tuż przy uchu, poczuł coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył. Przyjemny i ciepły ucisk w żołądku. _Czyżby to były te słynne motyle?_ – myślał.  
- Przyjemne, prawda? – Blaine przerwał milczenie. – Mam na myśli ten wiaterek na twarzy.  
- Tak, coś w tym jest… - odpowiedział z uśmiechem Kurt.  
- Masz… - Brunet zbliżył się do niego podejrzanie. – Masz tutaj coś… O tutaj, na plecach. – Zaczął go delikatnie otrzepywać z kolejnych wyimaginowanych liści. – Jakiś paproch. Gotowe. Nie ma za co.  
Oblany dzikim rumieńcem Kurt skinął tylko głową w podziękowaniu. Nie miał już wątpliwości. Blaine _na pewno_ robił to celowo. __.  
Tym razem to Kurt obrał dłuższą drogę. Miał nad towarzyszem tą przewagę, że nie powiedział mu, gdzie znajduje się jego dom. Jednak, nawet, gdyby było inaczej, Blaine zapewne nie miałby nic przeciwko. Obojgu spacer przynosił ulgę i gdyby nie to, że pan Hummel był nadopiekuńczy w kwestii powrotów do domu o przyzwoitej godzinie, mogliby tak wędrować całą noc.  
- Powiedz mi, Kurt, - Blaine objął go ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie niczym stary przyjaciel – jak to jest z tymi twoimi przyjaciółkami?  
- Mercedes i Rachel?  
- Tak - spytał i zaczął rysować palcem relaksujące kółka na jego ramieniu. – Dużo osób mówi mi, że widzę ludzi na wylot. A przynajmniej błyskawicznie rozpoznaję ich osobowość. No, i kiedy one z nami rozmawiały, mój radar wykrył, że obie są typami dziewczyn kompletnie zapatrzonych na swój talent, które nie znoszą konkurencji.  
- Chcesz pewnie spytać, dlaczego będą śpiewały razem, zamiast podstawiać sobie nogi dla zdobycia solówki?  
- Mhm. – Blaine spojrzał zalotnie spod rzęs. Kurt poczuł kolejną falę ciepła rozchodzącą się po jego ciele.  
- Sam nie wiem. Nawet ja czasami nie rozumiem, co im siedzi w głowach.  
- Nawet ty?  
Kurt, słysząc to, wywrócił oczami.  
- Oj… Pewnie zauważyłeś, że emocjonalnie jestem bardziej przywiązany do dziewczyn. Jedyni faceci, z którymi się… - przerwał na chwilę, zastanawiając czy słowo, którego chce użyć, jest odpowiednie. – Których mogę uznać za przyjaciół, to Finn, Artie, Puck, Mike, no i gdyby się uprzeć, to Sam, ale on dopiero się do nas przeniósł. Wydaje się jednak mnie lubić.  
- A nie pomyślałeś o mnie? – Blaine spojrzał lekko urażonym wzrokiem, lecz po chwili niemrawy uśmiech z powrotem zagościł na jego ustach.  
- Ależ skąd, oczywiście, że tak! - Kurt czuł, że właśnie strzelił sobie bramkę samobójczą w meczu finałowym o serce Blaine'a. – Chcesz powiedzieć, że uważasz mnie za przyjaciela?  
- No pewnie! – Obdarował go figlarnym pstryczkiem w nos. – Bardzo cię lubię, Kurt.  
__.  
- Ekhm, to bardzo miłe – mówiąc to, czuł, że zaraz eksploduje tęczą. – Oczywiście. Jesteś moim przyjacielem. – Poklepał go przekonująco po dłoni, która nadal spoczywała na jego barku.  
- Więc… Jako twój przyjaciel, muszę o coś spytać. Czy przypadkiem nie wrabiasz mnie w jakiś specjalnie przedłużony spacer? – Zmrużył zawadiacko oczy. – Zanim odpowiesz, pamiętaj, że przyjaźń polega przede wszystkim na szczerości!  
- Ależ jak w ogóle mógłbym… - Chwila udawanego namysłu. – W sumie, to tak.  
- Jesteś zły do kości, Hummel. Mówił ci ktoś o tym? – Kurt próbował zrobić szatańską minę, ale najwidoczniej niespecjalnie mu to wyszło, bo Blaine jedynie zaniósł się śmiechem. – Twój tata będzie się martwić, a jedynym, który tu oberwie, będę ja. Chyba nie chcesz, żebyśmy musieli wymykać się w nocy na sekretne spotkania? – zakończył wypowiedź karcącym spojrzeniem, godnym profesora Dumbledore'a.  
- To tutaj. – Kurt wskazał palcem na spory dom obok zakładu wulkanizacji, należącego do jego ojca.  
- Och, czyli nasz wieczór dobiegł końca… - powiedział bardziej do siebie, niż do przyjaciela, nie oszczędzając mu jednak miny zbitego szczeniaczka, na którą ten się uroczo uśmiechnął.  
- Tylko bez żadnego wzbudzania poczucia winy! – Hummel pogroził mu palcem i zamilkł na moment. – Blaine? – Odwrócił na chwilę wzrok, szukając odpowiednich słów. – To, co dzisiaj dla mnie zrobiłeś... I nie mówię o postawieniu się Karofsky'emu, a naszej dzisiejszej rozmowie, chociaż tamto też… – język zaczynał mu się plątać, a łzy po raz kolejny zaczęły nieprzyjemnie piec w kącikach oczu. – To wiedz, że jestem ci bardzo, bardzo wdzięczny. Za wszystko. I gdyby nie ty, to nie wiem, w jakim byłbym teraz stanie. To znaczy... Po prostu cieszę się, że miałem kim o tym porozmawiać i... i w ogóle – pociągnął niezdarnie nosem.  
- Chodź tu.  
Blaine rozłożył ręce, a gdy Kurt podszedł, przyciągnął go do siebie i mocno przytulił. Chłopak oparł głowę na jego ramieniu i z jego ust wydostał się zduszony szloch. Anderson zaczął delikatnie masować jego plecy jedną dłonią, a drugą trzymał go pewnie w szczupłej talii.  
– Możesz płakać ile tylko potrzebujesz – wymruczał, wtulając twarz w jego włosy.  
Trwali w tej pozycji jeszcze przez dłuższy moment, po czym Kurt podniósł głowę i spojrzał Blaine'owi prosto w oczy. Były niesamowicie piękne. Zawsze wzbudzały u niego zachwyt swoją nietypową barwą i wiecznymi, optymistycznymi iskierkami, ale teraz widział w nich o wiele więcej emocji, z których najbardziej wyraziste były empatia, zrozumienie i..._ Nie, to niemożliwe, musi mi się wydawać. _  
- Lepiej? – spytał Blaine, najwyraźniej nie będąc nawet w najmniejszym stopniu skrępowanym całą sytuacją.  
- Nawet nie masz pojęcia – odpowiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. – Co się stało? – zapytał widząc zaskoczony wzrok Blaine'a, skierowany gdzieś ponad jego ramię.  
_Ja pierdolę…_ - pomyślał, gdy tylko się odwrócił.  
– Tak, Blaine. Facet, który właśnie uciekł od okna, to mój ojciec. Prawdopodobnie czeka mnie przed snem szczegółowe przesłuchanie – westchnął Kurt.  
- Ok, na mnie już czas. – Blaine znów go objął, tym razem na pożegnanie. – A ty masz się już nie smucić, rozumiesz?  
- Zanotowano – wyszczerzył się Kurt. – Dobranoc.  
Szczęśliwy, jak nigdy na tle ostatnich miesięcy, skierował się do drzwi. Przed wejściem do domu obrócił się jeszcze przez ramię, żeby ostatni raz spojrzeć na Blaine'a. On zrobił to samo, ale natychmiast uraczył go gestem mówiącym wymowne "Do domu!", z promiennym uśmiechem standartowo przyklejonym do twarzy.  
_Mógłbyśmichociażposłaćcałusa... jakmarylinmonroe._  
- Cześć, tato! – Kurt powitał ojca, który prawdopodobnie zastanawiał się właśnie, jakie pytanie zadać jako pierwsze. – To był właśnie Blaine. Ten, którego poznałem, gdy poszedłem na zwiady do Dalton. - Widząc wciąż niezręczny wyraz twarzy ojca dodał prędko: - I nie, to nie jest mój chłopak. Tylko się przyjaźnimy i na pewno nie robiliśmy _tego_, bez obaw.  
- Ale przecież ja nie…  
- Jutro pogadamy. Pójdę się trochę pouczyć. Jadłem w Breadstix. Jak zgłodnieję to zejdę coś przegryźć. Nie musisz mi szykować kolacji.  
- ...Jak chcesz, młody. Narkson.  
Wchodząc po schodach starał się kątem ucha wychwycić jakieś głupie komentarze, lecz nic takiego go nie zastało. Może mylił się myśląc, że to, co jego ojciec zaobserwował za oknem, było dla niego szokujące?  
Nie zadręczając się dłużej, wszedł do pokoju, zamknął drzwi i rzucił się plecami na łóżko, odpływając wśród przyjemnych rozmyślań o Blainie.

* * *

Wykorzystując resztę dnia, Kurt postanowił pouczyć się trochę z hiszpańskiego. Z powodu ostatnich przejść opuścił się w nauce i chciał nadrobić chociaż ten przedmiot. Głównie dlatego, że Schuster był jednym z niewielu nauczycieli, którzy nie działali mu zbyt mocno na nerwy. Owszem, zdarzały się między nimi spięcia, jak wtedy, gdy nie chciał pozwolić New Directions na wykonanie piosenki Britney Spears, ale poza tym łączyły ich dobre relacje. Niemal ojcowskie. William, w przeciwieństwie do innych, wydawał się rozumieć takie rzeczy, jak potrzebę wyróżniania czy powód braku wiary w Boga.  
Po wyuczeniu wszystkich zasad deklinacji, zszedł po cichu do kuchni. Zbliżała się północ, więc prawdopodobnie Burt był już pogrążony we śnie. Zabrał ze stołu kilka ciastek, nalał do szklanki mleka i wrócił na górę, by zjeść przy cicho grającej piosence _Tennage Dream_ z jego komputera. Po rytuale wieczornej toalety położył się do łóżka i dał upust nawiedzającym go wizjom, w których był namiętnie całowany przez Blaine'a. Nie miał wątpliwości, że kilka godzin temu zauroczył się w nim do szpiku kości. Czy miał mu to wyznać? Raczej nie. Nie chciał zepsuć ich nowo powstałej, czysto przyjacielską relacji. _To, że kilka razy mnie rozkosznie przytulił i tak bardzo się mną przejmuje nie świadczy o żadnym uczuciu. Jestem dla niego tylko przyjacielem. To wszystko… Och, Kurt. I co ty teraz zrobisz? Wpadłeś po uszy. _  
Zmęczony fantazjowaniem o nowo odkrytym obiekcie swoich uczuć, pogrążył się w śnie.

* * *

W tym samym momencie Blaine leżał na swoim łóżku. Nie mógł spać. Coś nie dawało mu spokoju. Ta bezsenność dopadała go zawsze, gdy żałował tego, że nie wykorzystał jakiejś okazji. Bez różnicy jest czy było to przegapienie zniżki na nowe ubranie, czy powiedzenie komuś o jakiejkolwiek ważnej sprawie. _Może wcale by nie uciekł? Może nie byłby zraniony? Oj, Blaine, właśnie przegapiłeś idealną okazję na pocałunek z bajki._

* * *

Kurt szedł korytarzem swojego liceum, w wyraźnie dobrym humorze. Pierwszy raz od wielu dni porządnie się wyspał. Czuł, że ten dzień będzie dla niego szczęśliwy. Odłożył kurtkę do szafki, spakował książki do toby, kiedy nagle dwie osoby chwyciły go pod ręce.  
- Hej! – zaćwierkały równocześnie Mercedes i Rachel.  
- Chcecie mnie przyprawić o zawał? – powiedział Kurt uśmiechając się do zadowolonych dziewczyn.  
- Przepraszamy – odezwały się równocześnie. – Po prostu widzimy, że humor ci dziś dopisuje i zastanawiamy się, co może być tego powodem – zaczęła Mercedes. Rachel spojrzała na nią tak, że Kurt zaczął się zastanawiać czy aby nie przekazuje jej telepatycznie jakiejś wiadomości.  
- Dobra, nie wytrzymam. – Rachel gwałtownie pokazała mu rząd białych zębów. – Jesteśmy twoimi przyjaciółkami i nie będziemy cię okłamywać. – Mercedes pokiwała potwierdzająco głową. – Dobrze wiemy, dlaczego wyglądasz, jakbyś właśnie przyjechał na stadzie jednorożców.  
- Mianowicie? – spytał Kurt unosząc jedną brew do góry.  
- Oj, Kurt, - wtrąciła Mercedes – nas nie oszukasz. Wiadomo, ze chodzi o tego przystojniaka, z którym cię wczoraj spotkałyśmy!  
- No właśnie! Opowiadaj! Ogólnie, to wiesz, jest cudowny, ładny, ma piękne zęby... – Rachel zaczęła szybko wyliczać zalety Blaine'a, ale widząc spojrzenie Kurta, dodała: - Nie to mam na myśli. Nie będę ci go odbijać. Skoro był z tobą na randce, to znaczy, że nie mam u niego szans - dodała, patrząc odrobinę zrezygnowanym wzrokiem.  
- To. Nie. Była. Randka. – zapewnił je Kurt, ale w głębi ducha cieszył się, że według jego przyjaciółek na to właśnie wyglądała. To oznaczało, że muszą do siebie pasować. Co, jak co, ale gdyby było inaczej, Mercedes od razu zauważyłaby, że to zwykłe, przyjacielskie spotkanie. Rachel to inna sprawa. Ona żyje w swoim własnym świecie, w którym uśmiech i spojrzenie w oczy są wyznaniem najgłębszego z uczuć. – Tylko się przyjaźnimy.  
- Dobrze, dobrze… - odpowiedziała zawiedziona. – Ale i tak masz nam wszystko opowiedzieć. Podoba ci się? Gdzie go poznałeś? Czy dotyk jego dłoni jest cudowny? – wypaliła Rachel, natychmiastowo zasłaniając usta dłońmi, na widok czego Mercedes i Kurt zachichotali. – Wybacz, nie moja sprawa – dodała, patrząc na niego wzrokiem typu "__".  
- Jeśli obiecam, że po lekcjach wszystko wam opowiem, to przestaniesz? – Na te słowa Rachel ukazała odrobinę szatański uśmieszek i kiwała głową niczym kobieta z reklamy, zapewniająca o tym, że akurat ten proszek do prania działa naprawdę.  
- A teraz wybaczcie, muszę iść na matmę. – Ucałował obie dziewczyny w policzki i udał się na lekcję.  
Dzień w szkole mijał Kurtowi bardzo szybko i przyjemnie. Opłacało się wczorajsze ślęczenie nad hiszpańskim, ponieważ pan Schue uraczył go pochwałami i wysoką oceną z odpowiedzi. Na nudniejszych dla lekcjach, wymieniał sms-y z Blainem, który, jak się okazało, również jest dzisiaj w wyśmienitym nastroju. Przynajmniej tak pisał. Karofsky tylko raz pchnął go na szafkę, ale było w tym coś dziwnego. Zrobił to o wiele delikatniej, niż dotychczas. Kurt nawet nie upadł na ziemię. Nie zawracając sobie tym głowy, poszedł na zajęcia chóru, które były dzisiaj ostatnią lekcją. Tradycyjnie, kilka minut po dzwonku sala dopiero zaczynała się zapełniać. Wszyscy byli pogrążeni w rozmowach. Puck i Finn dyskutowali o strategii na nadchodzący mecz futbolu, Santana i Brittany o tym, z którymi chłopakami i dziewczynami jeszcze nie spały, zaś Mike, Tina, Quinn i Sam umawiali się na podwójną randkę w kinie. Najdziwniejszy z tego wszystkiego był fakt, że Rachel i Mercedes siedziały w milczeniu, mierząc Kurta spojrzeniem __.  
- Cześć wszystkim! – uratował Kurta wchodzący do klasy nauczyciel. – Bez owijania w bawełnę. Mamy dzisiaj skróconą lekcję, ponieważ trener Sylverster będzie oprowadzać po szkole jakiegoś sponsora cheeriosek, oczywiście zaczynając od pokazania mu pucharu, który stoi w naszej sali - powiedział głośno, a potem wymruczał pod nosem: - Jakby nie było dla niego innego miejsca. Przecież w szkole jest mnóstwo pustych sal…  
- Ekhem – wyprostowana Rachel zwróciła mu uwagę.  
- Przepraszam, o czym ja...? Ach tak. Musimy omówić zasady jutrzejszego pojedynku dziewczyn – spojrzał wymownie na oba duety. – Zaczną Santana i Brittany…  
- Mamy wygraną w kieszeni – Mercedes wyszeptała Rachel do ucha. – Ostatni występ najlepiej zachodzi w pamięć.  
- …A drugie wystąpią Mercedes i Rachel. Po wszystkim każdy, prócz waszej czwórki, będzie miał jeden głos, włącznie ze mną – widząc wędrującą w górę rękę Rachel, dodał: - Takim sposobem do głosowania będzie uprawnionych dziewięć osób. Nie będzie możliwy remis, i nie, Rachel, – spojrzał na nią groźnie – tym razem nie możesz mnie posądzić o seksizm, bo wystąpią tylko dziewczyny.  
Rachel co chwilę otwierała i zamykała usta, wyraźnie szukając jakiejś riposty. Po kilku sekundach dodarło do niej, że Schuster ma rację i zrezygnowała z kłótni.  
– Niczego nie mogę wam obiecać, ale rozważę czy nie wystawić zwyciężczyń do duetu na okręgowych.  
Pozostałe minuty członkowie chóru wykorzystali na dyskusję o potencjalnym repertuarze na zawody. Pomysłów było tyle, ilu chórzystów i zupełnie nie mogli dojść do porozumienia. William nie bardzo się tym przejmował, ponieważ zostały im prawie dwa miesiące. Na widok zmierzającej ku ich sali Sue, pozwolił uczniom udać się do domów.

* * *

- Wiesz, że jeśli to wyjdzie na jaw, ludzie w chórze nie dadzą ci żyć? – karciła go Rachel. – Pamiętasz, jak przez całą akcję z Jessem o mało się nie rozpadliśmy?  
- Daj mu mówić! – przerwała jej Mercedes. – Wtrącasz się, a Kurt dopiero zaczął opowiadać.  
Siedzieli w trójkę na łóżku, w pokoju Rachel. Nocny stoliczek zastawiony był różnymi smakołykami, którymi zawsze zajadali się podczas swoich plotkarskich spotkań. Zwykle gospodyni puszczała jeszcze cichą muzykę, ale tym razem sprawa była zbyt poważnej wagi, by rozpraszać uwagę niepotrzebną melodią. W końcu pierwszy raz to Kurt mógł opowiadać im o swoim potencjalnym chłopaku. Irytowało go nieco, że najpierw Rachel nakłaniała go do zwierzeń, a potem nagle przerywała w połowie zdania. Był jednak do tego przyzwyczajony, więc cierpliwie czekał z jej strony na gest mówiący, że nie będzie już więcej przeszkadzać  
- No i trzymał mnie za rękę, prowadząc do sali ich chóru. Myślałem, że za chwilę wybuchnie mi twarz, bo aż czułem rumieńce na policzkach – kontynuował, a koleżanki patrzyły rozmarzonym wzrokiem, jakby czytały _Zmierzch_. – Wiecie, że Warblerzy są w swojej szkole tak popularni, jak nasze cheerleaderki? Wracając – wchodzę tam, pełna sala i nagle wszyscy zaczynają śpiewać _Tennage Dream_. – Obie były zaskoczone, że kilkunastu facetów śpiewa taką piosenkę. – I tak jakby śpiewał cały czas do mnie, nie oszczędzając sobie wskazywania palcem… - Obie jęknęły z zachwytem.  
- OK, to już wiemy, jak _naprawdę_ go poznałeś – Mercedes posłała Kurtowi obrażone spojrzenie. – Chrzań Rachel i jej teorie, że spotykanie się z konkurencją zawsze prowadzi do nieszczęścia. Jest przewrażliwiona po St. Jamesie. Bez urazy – powiedziała, choć jej spojrzenie niespecjalnie wyrażało skruchę.  
- Przepraszam, Mercedes ma rację – odezwała się Rachel. – To teraz powiedz, co się działo, gdy wyszliście z Breadstix! – dodała, oczekując zapewne końcówki rodem z komedii romantycznej.  
- No… - zaczął Kurt z uśmiechem. – Rozmawialiśmy. Na różne tematy, nawet o was. – Widząc pytające spojrzenia, kontynuował: - Od razu wyczuł, że jesteście typami div.  
Mercedes zachichotała.  
- A mówił, która jest lepsza? – Rachel umarłaby, gdyby nie zadała tego pytania.  
- Nie, Rachel. Szybko zeszliśmy na ciekawsze tematy. – Za te słowa Kurt przypłacił kuksańcem w bok. – Trochę flirtowaliśmy, a przynajmniej tak to wyglądało z mojej strony. Powiedział, że bardzo mnie lubi i uważa za przyjaciela. No i trochę się, jakby to powiedzieć... Wzruszyłem?  
- Co masz na myśli? – zapytała Mercedes.  
- Kiedy dziękowałem mu za obiad i rozmowę w kawiarni, to jakoś tak mnie oczy zaczęły piec. – Widząc, że obie zaraz wybuchną z ciekawości, postanowił opowiedzieć to, co początkowo planował zachować dla siebie. – I wtedy przyciągnął mnie do siebie, i przytulił. Staliśmy tak kilka minut. Ja płakałem, a on szeptał mi do ucha kojące słowa, gładził moje włosy.  
- Oooooooo – jęknęły obie, jakby zobaczyły dwa słodkie szczeniaczki. –To kim właściwie dla siebie teraz jesteście? – spytała Rachel.  
- Nie wiem, oficjalnie przyjaciółmi. Mogę was o coś spytać? – skinęły głowami. – Bo nie jestem pewien. Kiedy o nim myślę, mam takie uczucie, jakby coś ściskało mi żołądek. Ale nie jest to nieprzyjemne. Przyznaję, że nawet miłe. Czy to znaczy, że…  
- Zakochałeś się. Najbardziej prawdopodobna opcja – dokończyła za niego Mercedes, uśmiechając się szeroko.  
Kurt położył się na łóżku, ciągnąc za sobą dziewczyny. Leżeli w trójkę i kontynuowali temat świeżego uczucia Kurta.  
- Powiedzieć mu tym? – spytał ni stąd ni zowąd. – Czy wszystko zepsuję?  
- Ciężka sprawa – Rachel pierwsza zgłosiła się do pomocy. – Ja pewnie bym się już oświadczyła, ale nie słuchaj mnie, bo ja zawsze za szybko się angażuję. W ciągu roku chodziłam z trzema chłopakami, a z jednym chodzę drugi raz. Jednak coś chyba psuje się między mną, a Finnem...  
- Rachel, mamy doradzać Kurtowi, pamiętasz? – skarciła ją Mercedes. – Poczekaj. Zostańcie póki co na etapie przyjaźni. Będziesz mógł poobserwować, jak się w stosunku do ciebie zachowuje. Musisz go lepiej poznać i zobaczyć czy to jedynie chwilowe, czy zaczniecie się do siebie zbliżać.  
- Kocham was, wiecie? – wyciągnął dłonie, żeby każda mogła chwycić jedną z nich.  
- Wiemy, Kurt, wiemy. Jak można nas nie kochać?  
Chciał się z nimi chwilę podroczyć, jednak telefon w kieszeni zaczął mu wibrować. Po walce z ciasnymi spodniami, wyciągnął w końcu aparat i zobaczył informację, o przychodzącym połączeniu od Blaine'a. Pokazał wyświetlacz dziewczynom, które zaczęły piszczeć. Uciszył je gestem ręki i odebrał.  
- Tak?  
_- Kurt? Hej, nie przeszkadzam?_  
- Nie, skądże, nie przeszkadzasz. – Puścił oczko towarzyszkom. – Jestem z Mercedes u Rachel. Obgadujemy ludzi.  
Głos po drugiej stronie zaśmiał się serdecznie.  
_- No to macie naprawdę ambitne zajęcia…_  
- Coś się stało?  
_- Nie. Stęskniłem się za tobą_ – Kurt się zorientował, że obie przyłożyły uszy do jego telefonu. Po usłyszeniu tych słów, obie ponownie zaniosły się donośnym piskiem. _– Kurt, co tam się dzieje?_  
- Nic nic – wytłumaczył się oblany rumieńcem i sugestywnym gestem kazał się dziewczynom odsunąć. – Zac Effron jest pokazywany w telewizji, więc Rachel piszczy- Ał! – Został skarcony równie sugestywnym ciastkiem rzuconym w głowę.  
_- Niech zgadnę. Wkurzyła się?_  
- Owszem.  
_- Chcesz się jutro spotkać?_  
- No pewnie. Gdzie?  
_- Lima Bean? Pokażę ci, jak wygląda moja okolica. Co ty na to?_  
- Podoba mi się. Jesteśmy umówieni.  
_- Super. Przyjdę po ciebie pod szkołę. O której kończysz lekcje?_  
- O piętnastej. Nie musisz po mnie przychodzić, dzięki. – Kolejny hałas w tle.  
_- Ale chcę. I coś mi się wydaje, że te piski są bardziej spowodowane naszą rozmową, niż nastoletnimi gwiazdami Disney'a_ - odparł wyraźnie rozbawionym głosem.  
- W takim razie nie śmiem zabrać ci tej przyjemności. Do widzenia, Blaine.  
_- Pa_.  
Kurt mógłby przysiąc, że usłyszał cmoknięcie…  
Resztę wieczoru spędzili tradycyjnie na plotkowaniu o modzie, Sue Sylvester i filmach. Rachel zaproponowała kolację i wnet okazało się, że gdy zostawiła Mercedes i Kurta samych, opowiedziała w skrócie historię Kurta swoim ojcom. Ci, dzięki temu, nie szczędzili mu porad podczas jedzenia. Mercedes tylko chichotała na widok morderczych spojrzeń Kurta, kierowanych do Rachel. Mimo wszystko nie gniewał się na nią długo, bo musiał przyznać jedno - rodzice Rachel byli z pewnością jednymi z najbardziej wyluzowanych par Limie.


	3. Pojedynek

**Chapter 3 – Pojedynek**

Blaine podążał korytarzami szkoły Dalton na pierwszą lekcję. Jego uwagę przykuł dosyć nieprzyjemny widok za oknem. Okolicę nawiedziła pierwsza od kilku tygodni ulewa. Nie było to zjawisko dobrze działające na samopoczucie. Dołowało go to jeszcze bardziej, jakby nie był dziś już wystarczająco rozdarty. Co prawda dzwoniąc wczoraj do Kurta, miał w głowie starannie ułożony plan, zawierający dokładnie, krok po kroku, opis wyznania swoich romantycznych uczuć. Z zadumy wyrwała go ręka Wesa, która odrobinę zbyt energicznie uderzyła go "przyjacielsko" w plecy.  
- Ał! – Skrzywił się i posłał przyjacielowi niedowierzające spojrzenie. – Zwariowałeś?  
- Sorki, musiałem jakoś sprowadzić cię na ziemię – Chłopak wyszczerzył się usatysfakcjonowany. – Po prostu widzę, że mimo twojej fizycznej obecności znowu wędrujesz myślami w swoje bezkresne, tęczowe krainy – Chwycił go gwałtownie pod rękę.  
Blaine wiedział, że to tylko wygłupy. Wes był bez wątpienia hetero, a takimi gestami jedynie lubił poprawiać mu humor.  
- Nie będę zaprzeczał – Anderson odpowiedział, ignorując całkowicie zalotne trzepotanie rzęsami jego kolegi. – Masz czasem przeczucie, że podjąłeś decyzję zbyt pochopnie i nie masz pojęcia, jak to odkręcić?  
- O nie, znowu? – Odkleił się od niego i odwrócił w swoją stronę. – Spędziłem z tobą całe wczorajsze popołudnie i sądziłem, że udało mi się przekonać cię, żebyś w końcu zdobył się na odwagę być szczerym!  
- Niby tak, ale… - Nie zdążył dokończyć, ponieważ Wes uciszył go gestem ręki.  
- Dobrze, spróbujmy jeszcze raz. – Blaine wydawał się skupić na tym, co miał mu do powiedzenia przyjaciel. Mimo wszystko były to starania dość bezsensowne, ponieważ gdy już się na coś uparł, trudno było mu wybić to z głowy. – Wiem, że on przeszedł wiele w ciągu ostatnich dni... Na miłość boską daj mi skończyć! – musiał podnieść głos na widok otwierających się ust rozmówcy. Blaine udał, że zamyka je na kluczyk, który następnie wyrzuca za siebie. – Wydaje ci się, że tym wyznaniem jedynie go zranisz. Moim zdaniem to nie prawda. Nie wiem, co się dokładnie wydarzyło między nim, a tamtym homofobem, ale jego ból nie jest spowodowany jedynie dręczeniem przez jakiegoś heteryka, jak to nas określacie. Po prostu jest _samotny_. Będąc jego przyjacielem naprawdę bardzo mu pomagasz. Myślę jednak, że jako jego sympatia, mógłbyś zrobić o wiele więcej.  
- Co masz na myśli? – zapytał Blaine, dla którego argumenty Wesa najwyraźniej zaczynały nabierać sensu.  
- Nie jesteś jedynym, który potrafi czytać ludzi. Co prawda nie jestem w tym tak dobry jak ty, ale też udało mi się coś zauważyć. Kurt od razu wydał mi się… - Uniósł głowę do góry, szukając odpowiednich słów. – Jakby to powiedzieć... Bardziej uczuciowym rodzajem geja?  
Blaine uniósł brwi do góry, kompletnie nie wiedząc, co chłopak miał na myśli.  
- Przepraszam za określenie, ale wydał mi się bardziej kobiecy. – Na widok morderczego spojrzenia Blaine'a, szybko dodał: - Nie mam na myśli nic złego! Nie wiedziałem jak to określić. Rozumiesz mnie?  
- Tak. – Blaine skinął głową. – Więc jak miałbym mu bardziej pomóc, jako jego chłopak?  
- Ach tak. Jak już mówiłem, jego cierpienie to nie tylko trauma spowodowana napastowaniem, ale także samotność. Według mnie Kurt chciałby do kogoś należeć. Chciałby mieć kogoś, kto będzie go kochał, z kim będzie mógł wyjść na randkę i posiedzieć przez gorsze dni. Skąd ta mina?  
- Po prostu – powiedział rozbawiony – to do ciebie nie podobne. Co chwilę spławiasz Alice, a mi serwujesz takie ckliwe teorie?  
Na te słowa Wes wywrócił oczami.  
- Śmiej się, jeśli chcesz. Ale sam przyznasz, że coś w tym jest. Nie mówię, że masz od razu mówić mu o miłości. Wtedy faktycznie mógłby się wystraszyć. – Blaine nieustannie potakiwał głową ze zrozumieniem. – Coś wymyślisz, w końcu jesteś romantyczny. Przynajmniej tak twierdzi Alice… Tak czy inaczej, ani się waż zmieniać teraz zdania! Po szkole idziesz do Kurta, zabierasz go na spacer, a kiedy wyczujesz odpowiedni moment, przystąpisz do akcji.  
- A co, jeśli się rozmyślę? – spytał Blaine z zawadiackim uśmieszkiem na ustach. Oznaczało to, że podjął już decyzję, lecz nie mógł sobie odmówić droczenia z Wesem.  
- Wtedy obudzisz się jutro obok mnie, zrobię nam zdjęcie i wyślę Kurtowi. – Na widok jego szeroko otwartych ust, dodał: - Tak, Blaine. Byłbym do tego zdolny. A teraz wybacz, muszę iść na algebrę. – Pomachał mu na pożegnanie i poszedł wzdłuż korytarza. Anderson stał jeszcze moment w bezruchu, przetrawiając niebezpieczeństwo jego szantażu. Po kilku sekundach także udał się na swoją lekcję, jeszcze przez chwilę narzekając w duchu na fatalną pogodę za oknem. Gdy miał otwierać drzwi sali historycznej, telefon zaczął wibrować mu w kieszeni. Wyjął go i odczytał wiadomość:

**Od - Wes:** _Jeżeli to, w jaki sposób na ciebie patrzył, kiedy przed nim występowaliśmy jest jakąś wskazówką, to nic nie może dzisiaj pójść nie po naszej myśli. Odwagi! _

Blaine uśmiechnął się lekko. Może faktycznie Wes ma rację? W końcu jeszcze nigdy źle mu nie poradził. _A więc postanowione, Blaine. Dzisiaj odjeżdżasz z Kurtem na jednorożcu, w stronę zachodzącego słońca… _Roześmiał się delikatnie ze swoich, jak zwykle, cukierkowych myśli i skierował na znienawidzone zajęcia historii sztuki.

* * *

McKinley ogarniało podekscytowanie dzisiejszym pojedynkiem duetów. Rachel doprowadzała Kurta do palpitacji, ponieważ całą drogę do szkoły męczyła go swoimi wizjami porażki Santany i Britt. Była tak pewna zwycięstwa, że nawet ostrzeganie przed lekceważeniem przeciwniczek nie robiło na niej większego wrażenia. Wysiłki Kurta tłumaczyła tylko jego rzekomą zazdrością, a słowa Mercedes, która miała śpiewać z nią w parze, puszczała mimochodem. Hummel wykorzystał pierwszą okazję, by oddzielić się od dziewczyn, gdy nagle „przypomniało mu się", że musi poprawić fryzurę. Co do innych członków New Directions - większość dziewczyn, z Quinn i Tiną na czele, było duchem za cheerleaderkami. Głównie dlatego, że choć raz chciały zobaczyć, jak Rachel dostaje lekcję pokory. Chłopacy nie mieli określonego zdania. Liczyli tylko na dobre widowisko. Oprócz Kurta oczywiście, który w obawie przez zemstą Rachel, musiał ją zapewniać o swoim bezgranicznym wsparciu.

Po dzwonku, który oznaczał rozpoczęcie pierwszych lekcji, Kurt udał się z Mercedes i Samem na anatomię. Nie był to dla niego powód do radości, ponieważ darzył ten przedmiot niezbyt wielką sympatią. Dobrą stroną sytuacji było to, że przynajmniej przez godzinę miał gwarancję bycia wolnym od paplaniny Rachel. Ona również nie cierpiała tego przedmiotu i z pewnością wykorzystałaby okazję do zabicia nudy, zalewając Kurta monologami o swojej wielkości. Na szczęście Mercedes, która siedziała z nim w jednej ławce, nie przywiązywała tak wielkiej uwagi do zbliżającego się konkursu. Owszem, chciała wygrać, ale porażka nie zdołowałaby jej tak bardzo. Szybko by się podniosła, niczym Beyonce, i pogratulowałaby członkiniom Trójcy Nienajświętszej.  
- Paskudna pogoda, co? – zaczęła szeptać do Kurta. – Ale spójrz na to z dobrej strony. Jeśli złapie was deszcz, będzie bardzo romantycznie.  
- O czym ty mówisz, Merc? – spytał Kurt, który najwyraźniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że przyjaciółka przejmuje się jego dzisiejszą „randką" niemal tak samo jak on.  
- Dobre wiesz. – Puściła mu oczko. – Jesteś przecież umówiony ze swoim księciem z baj…  
- Ciii! – uciszyła ich profesor Taylor, posyłając im przy okazji pełne wyrzutów spojrzenie.  
Mercedes pokazała Kurtowi gest typu „Czekaj, mam pomysł!" i wyrwała kartkę z ostatniej strony zeszytu, po czym zaczęła szybko na niej pisać. Po chwili wręczyła mu wiadomość:

_Rusz głową, Kurt!  
Spacer, deszcz, spojrzysz mu w oczy… Jak myślisz, co będzie dalej?_

Chłopak nadzwyczaj długo odczytywał bazgroły koleżanki. Uśmiechnął się do siebie, po czym spojrzał na nią i wywrócił oczami. Chwilę zastanowił się, co odpisać, po czym przyłożył pióro do kartki.

_Istnieje wielkie prawdopodobieństwo, że obejmie mnie szybko w talii, pocałuje, a następnie wyciągnie z kieszeni pierścionek zaręczynowy. Ja powiem „tak", rzucimy szkołę, wsiądziemy w pierwszy pociąg i uciekniemy by rozbić namiot na Broadway'u. _

Po przeczytaniu sarkastycznej wypowiedzi Kurta, Mercedes zaczęła chichotać i nim się spostrzegła, nauczycielka zmaterializowała się przy ich ławce. Oboje zostali obdarzeni kolejnym, karcącym spojrzeniem, na co dziewczyna wyprostował się i wymruczała pod nosem słowo „przepraszam". Po zagrożeniu, że kolejny taki wyskok skończy się dywanikiem u dyrektora, profesor wróciła do prowadzenia lekcji, a Mercedes do pisania na kartce.

_Tylko się droczę! Ale nie zakładaj z góry, że widzi w Tobie jedynie przyjaciela. Tego nie wiesz. Poza tym, ja też przyjaźnię się z Rachel, ale nie mówię jej, że tęsknię po jednym dniu rozłąki… Możesz się trochę z nim zabawić. I nie, nie mam „tego" na myśli. Poudawaj, że jest ci zimno, czy coś. Zobaczymy, jak na to zareaguje._

Po wymienieniu jeszcze kilku takich liścików, Mercedes udało się w końcu przekonać Kurta, żeby uwierzył w siebie i swoją zdolność manipulacji ludźmi. Po klasie rozległ się dzwonek. Przyjaciele zaczęli pakować rzeczy i wychodzić z sali.  
- Poza tym… - zaczęła Mercedes – Kiedy spotkałyśmy was w Breadstix, widziałam sposób w jaki na ciebie patrzy. Mówię o legendarnym błysku w oku.  
- Tak, też to zauważyłem, jak się tuliliśmy przed moim domem.  
- Widzisz? Nie jesteś wcale na straconej pozycji – położyła mu rękę na ramieniu. – OK, widzimy się na Glee. I mam do ciebie prośbę. W zasadzie to chcę, żebyś mi coś obiecał…  
- Mhm?  
- Głosowanie jest tajne. Wiem, że zapewniałeś Rach o swoim wsparciu. Dlatego proszę cię, zagłosuj na lepszy duet. I nie mówię wcale o wokalu – ciągnęła Mercedes, po czym wymruczała pod nosem: - bo tutaj bijemy je na głowę. – Kurt uśmiechnął się na te słowa. – Występ, to nie tylko śpiew, ale także cała otoczka. Choreografia, stroje, przekaz, i cała masa innych rzeczy. Santana i Britt nie są wcale bez szans. Jeżeli ich duet wywrze na tobie większe wrażenie, nie wahaj się. Rachel i tak nie udowodni ci, że na nią nie głosowałeś. No chyba, że przegramy do zera, ale bez przesady – zadarła głowę do góry.  
- Masz to jak w banku. To do zobaczenia.

Jeszcze przez moment obserwował odchodzącą od niego Mercedes. Trochę zaskoczyło go jej zachowanie. Oczywiście, wiedział, że jest ona jedną z najbardziej honorowych osób jakie miał okazję poznać. Bardziej zdziwiła go jej postawa i to, że nie będzie rozpaczała w razie niepowodzenia. Gra w końcu miała toczyć się o potencjalne główną rolę na zawodach, a dla Merc szansa na wyjście z cienia Berry nie trafiała się zbyt często. Może to rok w Glee nauczył ją gry zespołowej i skłonności do poświęceń na rzecz drużyny? A może po prostu miała w zanadrzu jakiś plan… Jedno tylko było pewne – nieważne, jak bardzo szlachetną osobą była, jej temperament lubił dawać o sobie znać w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach. Kurt przeczuwał, że przed okręgowymi w Glee wybuchnie jakaś wojna lub na jaw wyjdzie kolejne skandaliczne wydarzenie, które poróżni New Directions, jak zeszłoroczne zamieszanie z ciążą Quinn czy romans Rachel z Jessem. Jednak postanowił o tym nie rozmyślać i udał się na kolejną lekcję. Historia Europy również nie należała do jego ulubionych przedmiotów. Jakby tego było mało, kolejną lekcję miał między innymi z Rachel, co mogło oznaczać tylko jedno. Będzie musiał udawać, że jej słucha i systematycznie potakiwać głową. Nauczyciel, który wykładał ten przedmiot, nie był tak ostry, jak pani Taylor i miał drobne problemy ze słuchem, z racji swojego podeszłego wieku. Rozmawianie szeptem na jego lekcjach uchodziło więc uczniom na sucho. Ku zaskoczeniu Kurta, Rachel, która zajęła miejsce obok niego, nie zaczęła nawijać o dzisiejszej bitwie. Zamiast tego wolała doradzać mu w sprawie Blaine'a, podobnie jak Mercedes. Po dłuższej wymianie zdań, chłopak po raz kolejny dowiedział się, że jego przyjaciółka widzi ich w przyszłości jako parę. Nie obyło się bez jęczenia typu ___„Szkoda, że jest gejem, ale cieszę się że los popchnął go akurat w twoje ramiona. Albo ciebie w jego. Nieważne. Lepsze to, niż gdyby Santana miała go zepsuć…" _ Na ostatnią wizję odrobinę wykrzywiły im się usta i oboje wzdrygnęli się, niczym porażeni prądem. Kurt poczuł, jak telefon wibruje mu w kieszeni. Zobaczył, kto jest nadawcą wiadomości i poczuł przyjemną falę ciepła, roznoszącą się po ciele. Przeprosił na chwilę Rachel. O ile pan Robson nie zwracał uwagi na ich szepty, to pisk dziewczyny z pewnością przykułby jego uwagę. A doszłoby do niego, gdyby Berry dowiedziała się, kto jest nadawcą wiadomości.

**Od – Blaine ;*: **_Hej, Kurt. Jak mija dzień? Mam nadzieję, że nie przeszkadzam?_

Jego odpowiedź wydawała się oczywista, jednak musiał chwilę pomyśleć, jak ubrać ją w słowa.

**Do - Blaine ;*:** _Skądże. Siedzę na historii. Ciekawość tej lekcji przyprawia mnie o nostalgię… Skoro do mnie piszesz, to mam rozumieć, że też bawisz się wyśmienicie?_

Napotkał oburzone spojrzenie Rachel, które dosięgało każdego, kto nie zwracał na nią uwagi (Nawet mimo tego, że się ją na chwilkę przeprosiło…). Na jej twarzy malowało się także pytanie i Kurt wiedział, że już mu nie odpuści. Narysował tylko w powietrzu serduszko, co pozwoliło jej błyskawicznie domyślić się, kto do niego pisze. Zakryła usta dłońmi, żeby stłumić pisk zachwytu i radości. Następnie uraczyła go gestem typu: _„To ja ci nie przeszkadzam."_Hummel siedział wpatrzony w wyświetlacz telefonu, z nadzieją oczekując na jak najszybszą odpowiedź Blaine'a. Nadeszła kilka sekund później.

**Od – Blaine ;*: **_Widzę, że wracasz do formy. Sarkazm? :-) Ale fakt, nuda mnie zabija. I pierwsze, o czym, a raczej o kim pomyślałem, to Ty. Wiem, że mamy się spotkać po szkole, ale chciałem z tobą chwilkę popisać. Niekoniecznie o czymś konkretnym. Tak po prostu, z Tobą. _

Poczuł, jak kolejny raz ogarnia go tęczowa euforia. Poprzedniego wieczoru usłyszał, że Blaine za nim tęskni, a teraz _to_. Zdając sobie konsekwencje z tego, co zrobi, postanowił jednak pokazać wiadomość Rachel. Przeczytała ją dwa razy, po czym spojrzała na Kurta z szatańskim uśmiechem, mówiącym:! Zabrał jej swoją komórkę, w tym samym czasie wywracając oczami na telepatycznie odebrane myśli przyjaciółki.

**Do - Blaine ;*:** _Bo się zarumienię!_

Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego to napisał. Zaczął żałować, że Blaine odbierze to jako jakieś wyznanie i się speszy.

**Od – Blaine ;*: **_Szkoda, że tego nie zobaczę… :-(_

**Do - Blaine ;*:** _Wierz mi, nie masz czego żałować _

Powoli zaczynał nabierać pewności siebie. Flirtowanie z Blainem sprawiało mu przyjemność i odnosił wrażenie, że jego rozmówca również uważał to za interesujące zajęcie.

**Od – Blaine ;*: **_Może po szkole zmuszę Cię, żebyś mi to pokazał?_

**Do - Blaine ;*:** _Masz coś konkretnego na myśli?_

**Od – Blaine ;*: **_Zobaczysz. ^^ Przepraszam, Kurt, ale profesor usilnie daje mi do zrozumienia, że za moment mój telefon zostanie skonfiskowany. Widzimy się o 15. Miłego dnia! _

**Do - Blaine ;*:** _Odliczam sekundy! Tobie też._

* * *

Sala chóru, wyjątkowo, dzisiaj zapełniła się już przed dzwonkiem na lekcję. Wreszcie miał nadejść czas na kolejną w historii New Directions bitwę div. O ile nastrój zbliżającego się starcia udzielał się wszystkim od rana, to teraz atmosfera zrobiła się jeszcze bardziej napięta. Jedynym nieobecnym był jeszcze tradycyjnie pan Schuster. Dziewczyny wykorzystywały ostatnie chwile na przypomnienie sobie ustalonej choreografii. Rachel raczyła Mercedes dziwnymi gestami, które siedzący nieco dalej Kurt odebrał jako porady dotyczące wydobywania dźwięków.  
- Witajcie! – Nauczyciel wszedł do sali z trener Beiste u boku. Odkąd futboliści i Tina przeprosili ją za niezbyt chwalebne myśli na jej temat, zadeklarowała, że będzie chętnie przychodzić na próby chóru niekolidujące z treningami. – Nie ma na co czekać. Zasady omówiliśmy wczoraj. A więc, uczestniczki konkursu udadzą się do garderoby. Macie piętnaście minut na ubranie strojów, zrobienie makijażu i przygotowanie wszystkich tajnych broni. Reszta chóru, za mną! Do audytorium!

W drodze do auli uczniowie dyskutowali jeszcze o tym, kto powinien wygrać. W większości były to spekulacje na temat przegranej Rachel. Quinn nie oszczędzała jej swoich ciętych komentarzy. Finn starał się bronić swojej dziewczyny, ale i on w głębi serca pragnął, żeby dostała dzisiaj bolesną lekcję. Jej egocentryczność udzielała się także w ich związku.  
- Muszę ci powiedzieć, Damska Twarzy, – Kurt podskoczył na widok trener Sylvester, która pojawiła się u jego boku w tradycyjnym dla siebie, wściekle czerwonym dresie w białe paski – że jestem z ciebie dumna.  
- Co pani sugeruje? – spytał, patrząc przed siebie.  
- Doszły mnie słuchy, że udałeś się na zwiady do szkoły Dalton. A potem zacząłeś się spotykać z liderem tamtejszego chóru… - Kurt poczuł, jak robi mu się gorąco. Finn chcąc nie chcąc usłyszał słowa Sue i spojrzał na niego z niepokojem. Hummel zbył go gestem dłoni mówiącym „Później".  
- Ale jak… - próbował dociec, w jaki sposób trener dowiedziała się o całej sytuacji, lecz przerwała mu, kontynuując swoją przemowę.  
- Oj, widzisz, to zabawna historia. Dziś rano musiałam oddać się w toalecie swoim fizjologicznym potrzebom. Bezszelestność moich kup sprawia, że jestem niczym ninja. Podsłuchałam rozmowę Berry i tej czarnej tupeciary…  
- Ma na imię Mercedes.  
- ...Mniejsza o to. Jak już mówiłam, jestem z ciebie dumna. Łzy napływają mi do oczu, bo naprawdę nie zauważyłam, kiedy stałeś się zły do kości. – Kurt przysłuchiwał się temu z otwartymi ustami. – Szczerze? Zaczynam żałować, że odszedłeś z cheeriosek. Twoja nieczysta gra przypomina mi młodą Sue Sylvester, która potrafiła łamać wiele serc dla osiągnięcia swojego celu.  
Nie wytrzymał dłużej oskarżeń nauczycielki. Nie zważając na to, jak głośno mówi i kto to słyszy, wybuchnął:  
- Nie poszedłem do Dalton szpiegować! Byłem tam tylko po to, by rozważyć kwestię przenosin. A to wszystko wina tego, że nikt nie zwraca tutaj uwagi na homofobię. Jestem kilkanaście razy dziennie popychany na szafki i oblewany koktajlem dlatego, że staram się być prawdziwym sobą!  
Sylvester zamilkła i spojrzała na resztę chórzystów, którzy przyglądali się całej rozmowie. Na ich twarzach malowało się przerażenie i niedowierzanie. Finn podszedł do Kurta i położył rękę na jego ramieniu.  
- Idźcie już. Chcę pogadać z Kurtem w cztery oczy – wydał im polecenie, a gdy odeszli, kontynuował: - O czym ty do cholery mówisz, stary? Na serio chcesz odejść?  
- Finn, naprawdę chciałem, żeby to wszystko potoczyło się inaczej.  
- Mogłeś powiedzieć cokolwiek – spojrzał mu z troską w oczy. – Zająłbym się Karofskym. Ucieczka nie jest w twoim stylu.  
- Jak już dyskretnie powiedziałem trener Sue, to tylko rozważania. Po prostu… - Odwrócił wzrok szukając odpowiednich słów. – Tam nie mają litości dla przemocy i dyskryminowania kogokolwiek za cokolwiek. Poza tym, byłbym bliżej Blaine'a.  
- O to też chcę się spytać. Sylvester mówiła, że się spotykacie. Czy…  
- Nie, to tylko przyjaciel. Podoba mi się, no i jest gejem. To wielki postęp w porównaniu z tym, że w zeszłym roku kochałem się w tobie. – Obaj uśmiechnęli się do wspomnień.  
- Cieszę się, że znalazłeś kogoś takiego jak ty. Wiesz, o co mi chodzi – objął go ramieniem i ruszyli w kierunku audytorium. – Tak sobie myślę, że może zamiast jednego brata, będę miał dwóch?  
- To znaczy?  
- Zapomniałem ci powiedzieć. Mama i Burt mają nam podobno do przekazania coś bardzo ważnego. Mam pewne przeczucia, ale nie chcę zapeszać. Z resztą, też chyba czujesz, co się święci, nie? – Wyszczerzył się do niego.  
- Jeżeli myślimy tak samo, to znaczy, że Carole będzie potrzebowała mojej porady w sprawie sukni!  
- Jak cię znam, nie będzie to nic tradycyjnego… - Finn poklepał go po plecach, po czym dodał: - A teraz choć zobaczyć, jak Rachel dostaje po głowie.  
- Nie mów, że też masz nadzieję….  
- Chciałbym, Kurt. Chciałbym.

* * *

Po paru chwilach oczekiwania Santana i Brittany wyszły na scenę. Obie były ubrane w białe koszule, czerwone krawaty oraz czerwone, krótkie spódniczki w kratkę w dwóch odcieniach czerwieni. Do tego na nogach miały założone tenisówki. Całość można było określić zwrotem – seksowniejsza wersja stroju Rachel. Stanęły tyłem do widowni. Pierwsze tony muzyki ulotniły się z głośników, a po chwili Santana zwinnym ruchem obróciła się o sto osiemdziesiąt stopni i zaczęła śpiewać:

_They say don't trust,  
You, me, we, us._

Brittany również wykonała obrót na pięcie i wolnym krokiem, w rytm muzyki, zaczęła zmierzać w stronę widowni, śpiewając:

_So well walk,  
We must,  
'cause of you, me.  
And it's all about,  
It's all about_

Na ostatnim wersie zwrotki dziewczyny odskoczyły kilkakrotnie w przeciwnych kierunkach sceny i równocześnie zaczęły śpiewać refren:

_It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
There's a theme that they can't touch  
'cause you know - us  
It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
Run away if we must  
'cause you know - us _

Santana i Brittany wciąż stały po dwóch różnych stronach sceny, śpiewając bardziej do siebie nawzajem, niż wpatrzonych w nie członków chóru, przy czym blondynka robiła teraz jedynie za chórki.

_It's all about us, (it's all about us)_  
_It's all about us, (it's all about us)_  
_And no-one can trust, (it's all about us)_  
_It's all about us_

Widownia ożywiła się. Chłopcy, razem z Quinn i Tiną zaczęli robić słynną falę. Mercedes, obserwująca akcję zza kulis, wydawała się być zainteresowana występem rywalek, jedynie Rachel siedziała na krześle z założonymi rękami. Zapewne uznała ten utwór za płytki. Brittany samotnie kontynuowała śpiew:

_If they hurt you,  
They hurt me, too. _

Kiedy Santana teatralnie i celowo wcięła się w linijkę:

_So we'll rise up,  
Won't stop.  
__And it's all about,  
It's all about_

_It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
There's a theme that they can't touch  
'cause you know - us  
It's all about us, all about us  
It's all about, all about us  
All about us  
Run away if we must  
'cause you know - us _

Tym razem, po wykonaniu wielu, na oko cierpiętniczych i wyrażających rozpacz, ruchów, wolnym krokiem zaczęły zmierzać w swoją stronę, patrząc sobie prosto w oczy. Brittany przejęła główny wokal, a latynoska modelowała głosem emocjonalne chórki.

_It's all about us, (it's all about us)_  
_It's all about us, (it's all about us)_  
_And no-one can trust,(it's all about us)_  
_It's all about us_

Santana chwyciła dłoń partnerki, i po stworzeniu miny wyrażającej cierpienie, zaśpiewała:

_They don't know.  
They can't see  
Who we are.  
Fear is the enemy. _

Blondynka uniosła ich złączone dłonie, śpiewając równie uczuciowo:

_Hold on tight,  
Hold on to me,  
'cause tonight… _

Następnie obie energicznie zwróciły swoje oblicza w stronę zachwyconej widowni i wykrzyknęły ostatnie słowa piosenki:

_It's all about us!_

Po chwili ciszy rozległy się oklaski i gwizdy chłopaków. Puck i Mike wbiegli na scenę i na rękach znieśli dziewczyny na widownię.  
- Wow! To było naprawdę… - Pan Schue nie wiedział za bardzo, co powiedzieć. – Świetna robota, dziewczyny! A teraz, pora na Rachel i Mercedes.

- Mówiłam ci, że będą niezłe… - Mercedes posłała Rachel spojrzenie typu _„aniemówiłam?"_. Berry, będąc w lekkim szoku, nie mogła podnieść się z krzesła.  
- I co teraz? – spytała, z łzami napływającymi jej do oczu.  
- Chyba nie będziesz beczeć? – Jones posłała jej niedowierzające spojrzenie. – Wyjdziemy tam, damy z siebie wszystko. Jeśli wygramy, podejdę do dziewczyn, przytulę je, i powiem, że były świetne. Jeśli przegramy, zrobię to samo, a ty pójdziesz w moje ślady, zrozumiano? – Spojrzała na nią, z rękami opartymi na biodra. – Wychodzimy. Prawdziwa diva nie poddaje się, póki trwa występ!

Dziewczyny wyszły na środek sceny, ubrane w piękne, eleganckie, wieczorowe suknie sięgające do ziemi. Gdy rozległa się muzyka, zaczęły delikatnie poruszać się do rytmu. Mercedes rozpoczęła występ:

_No, I can't forget this evening,  
Or your face as you were leaving,  
But I guess that's just the way the story goes,  
You always smile, but in your eyes your sorrow shows,  
Yes, it shows,  
_

Rachel, która nabrała pewności siebie, uśmiechnęła się do widowni i zaśpiewała swoją część:

_No, I can't forget tomorrow,  
When I think of all my sorrow,  
When I had you there,  
But then I let you go,  
And now it's only fair that I should let you know,  
What you should know,_

Teraz przyszła pora, na zaprezentowanie pełnej mocy ich głosów.  
Wymieniając się co dwa wersy, pokazały widzom prawdziwą skalę i temperament głosów:

_I can't live,  
If living is without you,_

I can't live,  
I can't give anymore,

I can't live,  
If living is without you,

I can't give,  
I can't give anymore,

Co prawda nie był to tak energiczny występ, jednak obserwujący również bawili się świetnie. Puck wyjął z kieszeni zapalniczkę, a po jej odpaleniu zaczął kołysać nią w rytm muzyki. Trener Sylvester, która również przyszła na występ, wyrwała mu ją z rąk, po czym uraczyła futbolistę sugestywnym szarpnięciem za ucho. Dziewczyny razem kontynuowały występ:

_Well, I can't forget this evening,  
Or your face as you were leaving,  
But I guess that's just the way the story goes,  
You always smile, but in your eyes your sorrow shows,  
Yes, it shows,_

I can't live,  
If living is without you,

I can't live,  
I can't give anymore,

I can't live,  
If living is without you,

I can't live,  
I can't give anymore,

Nagle Rachel zrobiła coś, czego żaden z obecnych się nie spodziewał. Gestem nakazała Mercedes kontynuowanie występu, po czym zeszła ze sceny. Zajęła miejsce na widowni i zachęciła resztę dziewczyn do śpiewania z nią partii chórków:

_No, I can't live,  
No, I can't live,_

Zaskoczona Mercedes dokończyła utwór z pomocą wszystkich dziewczyn:

_I,  
No, no, no, no, I,  
I can't live (no, I can't live),  
If living is without you (no, I can't live),  
I can't live,  
I can't give anymore,  
Can't live (no, I can't live),  
No, I can't live._

Po chwili rozległy się kolejne owacje na stojąco. Mercedes podbiegła do dziewczyn. Wszystkie zaczęły się ściskać i gratulować sobie nawzajem.  
- Byłyście fantastyczne! Na początku nie mogłam przetrawić tego t.A.T.u., ale niech mnie! Było super! – wypaliła Rachel, na co Santana uniosła brwi. Po chwili jednak uśmiechnęła się i przytuliła ją mocno.  
– Dzięki, wam też niczego nie można zarzucić.  
- To jak? Niech wygrają lepsze? – wtrąciła Brittany.  
- Oczywiście – odpowiedziała chórem pozostała trójka.

* * *

Wszyscy ponownie zebrali się w sali chóru. William liczył głosy, które były tradycyjnie zapisane na malutkich karteczkach i wrzucone do kapelusza. Stanął na środku klasy, obserwował chwilę uczniów, i zaczął mówić:  
- A więc, przede wszystkim chcę powiedzieć, że wszystkie byłyś…  
- No mów pan wreszcie kto wygrał! – odezwała się chórem Trójca Nienajświętsza.  
- W porządku – rzekł odrobinę obrażony, ale mimo to uśmiechnięty. – Stosunkiem głosów pięć do czterech…  
- Bo zaraz do pana wstanę! – tym razem nie wytrzymałą Mercedes.  
- Wygrały Santana i Brittany z utworem _All About Us_!  
Wszyscy rzucili się na zwyciężczynie, by ponownie złożyć im gratulacje. Mercedes i Rachel ucałowały je w policzki, po czym wróciły na miejsca. Rozczarowaną brunetkę ktoś chwycił za rękę.  
- I jak się czujesz? – Finn patrzył na nią z dumą. Cieszył się, że mimo porażki umiała pokazać, jak się poprawnie przegrywa.  
- O dziwo, nawet dobrze – Uśmiechnęła się do swojego chłopaka. – Myślałam, że gorzej to zniosę. Ale ich wygrana oznacza, że mamy w chórze o wiele więcej talentów, niż ktokolwiek by przypuszczał. Cieszy mnie to.  
Hudson ucałował ją w policzek i zajął miejsce obok niej.  
- I taka postawa mi się podoba.

* * *

Gdy dzwonek oznajmił koniec dzisiejszych zajęć, Rachel i Mercedes dobiegły do Kurta, który szybkim krokiem starał się opuścić salę. Oczywiście musiały życzyć mu powodzenia i zapewniały, że będą trzymać za nich kciuki, a Mercedes dodatkowo przypomniała mu o swoich pomysłach na wypróbowanie opiekuńczości Blaine'a. Gdy odeszły, miał nadzieję, że nic go już nie zatrzyma. Nie mógł się bardziej mylić, ponieważ kolejną osobą, która miała do niego kolejną, nagłą sprawę, był Finn.  
- Jeśli chcesz, to możemy później pogadać o całej tej sytuacji z Davem. Na pewno jest jakiś sposób, żebyś nie musiał się przenosić…  
- Bardzo chętnie, ale widzisz, nie mam teraz czasu. Czeka na mnie… - tłumaczył się, gdy wychodzili na korytarz. Odruchowo urwał w połowie zdania, ponieważ osoba, którą zobaczył przed sobą, zawsze odbierała mu dech w piersiach. – Blaine… - powiedział skrępowany, ponieważ jego policzki z pewnością przybierały purpurową barwę, a na dodatek przyglądał się temu jego być może przyszły, przyrodni brat.  
- Hej, Kurt – brunet przywitał się z niebezpiecznie uroczym uśmiechem na twarzy.  
Patrzyli na siebie jeszcze przez chwilę, po czym Anderson spojrzał na chłopaka towarzyszącego Kurtowi. Posłał mu pytające spojrzenie, starając się nie ujawniać swojego zainteresowania. Co prawda wiedział, że jedynym gejem w szkole, którego zna Hummel jest Karofsky, ale mimo wszystko, kiedy obiekt jego uczuć chociażby patrzył się na innego chłopaka, odczuwał lekką zazdrość.  
- To jest Finn.  
- Blaine. – Wyciągnął rękę do Hudsona, którą ten mocno uścisnął. Blaine dzielnie pozostawał przy swoim normalnym wyrazie twarzy, mimo tego, że uścisk był piekielnie mocny. – Kurt wiele mi o tobie opowiadał.  
- Chciałbym powiedzieć to samo, ale musiałem dowiadywać się o tobie z podsłuchanych rozmów. – Posłał Kurtowi urażone spojrzenie, jednak po chwili potraktował go kuksańcem i dodał: - To ja wam nie przeszkadzam. Pamiętaj, Kurt. Możesz na mnie liczyć! – Zasalutował i puścił się korytarzem.  
Zapanowała niezręczna cisza. Po chwili Blaine postanowił przejąć pałeczkę.  
- Chodźmy. O ile nasz wypad jest aktualny. – Spojrzał mu w oczy głębiej i dłużej niż zazwyczaj, na co zarumieniony Kurt skinął głową i zaprowadził go do swojej szafki.  
Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jakiego wstydu naje się lada moment. Blaine w milczeniu badał wnętrze szkoły McKinley, komplementując ją przy okazji, że „nie jest tak źle jak na szkołę publiczną". Gdy Kurt otwierał swoją szafkę, zajrzał ponad jego ramieniem w poszukiwaniu jakiś interesujących rzeczy znajdujących się w czeluściach szafki.  
- A to co? – Wyszczerzył się i wskazał palcem na swoje zdjęcie wiszące wewnątrz szafki.  
Kurt prędko ukrył twarz w dłoniach, przeklinając w duchu własną głupotę ale mimo tego Blaine dostrzegł, jak cały oblewa się rumieńcem. Poklepał go po plecach i postanowił się zlitować, więc z trudem powstrzymał uporczywy śmiech.  
- Przepraszam, Kurt. Ale gdybyś widział swoją minę… Wygląda na to, że też musisz mi dać swoje zdjęcie, bo wiesz... Ty masz moje zdjęcie, za to ja twojego nie. To nie fair – ciągnął, z trudem panując nad mięśniami twarzy, które usiłowały zmusić go do kolejnego wybuchu śmiechu.

* * *

W Lima Bean, do której Blaine obiecał go zabrać, spędzili ponad godzinę. Miejsce było równie przytulne, jak restauracja, do której miał w zwyczaju chodzić Kurt. Można nawet powiedzieć, że było bardzo nastrojowe; w przeciwieństwie do Breadstix nie było tam sceny, za to spokój, cisza i przyjemna, lekka muzyka były idealne do prowadzenia długich rozmów. Chłopcy rozmawiali o dzisiejszym pojedynku w New Directions. Blaine cieszył się, że Kurt był dziś w dobrym nastroju. Podczas smakowania kawy, nawinął się też temat tajemniczego sposobu, w jaki chór dowiedział się o ich spotkaniach. Na domiar złego, był to raczej początek kłopotów, ponieważ nie rozmawiano jeszcze na ten temat otwarcie. Uwagę wszystkich odwrócił tym razem konkurs. Kurt, mimo wszystko, był odrobinę zmartwiony. Nie chciał powtarzać historii Rachel z zeszłego roku, lecz równie mocno zależało mu na Blainie.  
- Spokojnie. Nie robimy przecież nic złego. Praktycznie nie licząc pojedynku dziewczyn, nie rozmawiamy o naszych chórach. Dopóki nie będziemy poruszać tego tematu, nikt nie może się do nas o nic przyczepić.  
- Tak myślisz? – spytał opierając brodę o dłoń.  
- Jasne. Poza tym… - Blaine spuścił na chwilę wzrok, zastanawiając się nad najodpowiedniejszym doborem słów. – Poza tym, choćby nawet miało to powodować problemy, to ja i tak nie przestanę się z tobą widywać. I żadna Rada Warblerów mnie do tego nie zmusi.  
Kurt uśmiechnął się tylko na te ciepłe słowa. Po kilku minutach Blaine zaproponował spacer. Kurt zaklinał w myślach Mercedes, której prorocze liściki zaczynały się urzeczywistniać. Poinformował ją tylko sms-em o otrzymanej propozycji i obiecał ogromną bombonierkę, jeżeli ten dzień skończy się tak, jak przewidziała.

* * *

Na zewnątrz było chłodno. Ku uldze Kurta nie padało. Spędził rano mnóstwo czasu na układaniu fryzury i nie byłby szczęśliwy, gdyby deszcz zniszczył jego wysiłki. Tymczasem Blaine toczył wewnętrzną walkę. Zastanawiał się czy powiedzieć Kurtowi o swoich uczuciach, czy poczekać jeszcze jakiś czas. Serce podpowiadało mu pierwszą opcję, ale rozum nie był co do niej już taki pewien. Może oprócz tego, że jeśli teraz się wycofa, to Wes spełni swoją groźbę, co z pewnością nie pomoże jego relacji z Kurtem. Hummel zauważył, że jego przyjaciel jest nieobecny myślami, więc delikatnie uszczypnął go w ramię. Ten syknął, po czym spojrzał na niego.  
- Wybacz, dawno odleciałem?  
- Zdążyłem przeanalizować twoją twarz. Jak na moje, to nie goliłeś się dwa dni. – Puścił mu oczko, na co Anderson lekko się uśmiechnął.  
- Miło, że podoba ci się widok.  
- To o czym tak rozmyślałeś? – spytał Kurt.  
W tym samym momencie na jego włosy spadło kilka kropel deszczu, a po nich rozpętała się ulewa. Blaine pociągnął go za rękę i pobiegli pod najbliższe drzewo. Jego korona była na tyle duża, że ku radości Hummela, działała jak wielki parasol, a jego fryzura została ocalona.  
- Myślałem… - zaczął Blaine, udając zainteresowanie swoimi butami. Po dłuższej pauzie, spojrzał na Kurta. – Myślałem o nas.  
_KochamcięMercedes_. Kurt jeszcze chwilę trawił to, co mogą oznaczać te słowa. Czyżby to było to? Kątem oka zauważył, że jego rozmówca odrobinę gubi się w słowach.  
- W sensie?  
- W takim sensie… Że b-bardzo cię lubię – zaśmiał się lekko ze zdenerwowania. – Dużo myślałem o tym, co mam ci dzisiaj powiedzieć. I o tym czy to właściwe, i czy nie robię czegoś za szybko.  
- Blaine? – zaczął Kurt, ale chłopak uciszył go, przykładając mu palec do ust.  
- I całą moją zaplanowaną przemowę diabli wzięli, bo nie mogę się przy tobie skupić – kontynuował, patrząc mu teraz głęboko w oczy, wciąż uśmiechając się nerwowo. – Dlatego chyba lepiej pokażę ci to w ten sposób – powiedział dużo niższym tonem, opierając się rękami o pień drzewa, przy którym stał Hummel.  
Ręce Blaine znajdowały się teraz na wysokości jego ramion tak, jakby chciał uniemożliwić mu ucieczkę. Kurt znieruchomiał. Owszem, był już wcześniej z Blainem bliżej, kiedy się przytulali, jednak obecna sytuacja była o wiele bardziej intymna. Twarz Blaine'a powoli przybliżała się do jego własnej. Zamknął oczy czekając na upragniony dotyk cudzych warg, którego miał za moment doświadczyć. Ich usta dzieliły już tylko milimetry. Wdychał zapach jego perfum. Jeszcze chwila i Blaine będzie _jego_.  
- Co jest, do cholery!  
Koniec.  
Cała chwila _doszczętnie_ zniszczona.  
Blaine zacisnął powieki i westchnął. Spuścił głowę w dół. Odwrócili się, by zobaczyć, kogo obwiniać za zakłócanie spokoju. Kilka metrów dalej Karofsky patrzył na nich z nieukrywaną nienawiścią i obrzydzeniem.  
- Musicie publicznie obnosić się ze swoim pedalstwem? – wydarł się zaciskając pięści. – Zobaczysz, cioto, co cię czeka jutro w szkole… - zwrócił się do Kurta.  
- Jak go nazwałeś? – Blaine poczuł, jak coś się w nim gotuje. Cała złość na Dave'a za wszystko, co zrobił jego przyjacielowi, teraz zbierała się w jedną wielką furię.  
- Chyba nie będziesz do mnie pyskował?  
- Zobaczymy. Spróbuj go tak nazwać choćby jeszcze jedne raz.  
- Bo co mi zrobisz, skrzacie? – Karofsky zaniósł się śmiechem. – Pedał, ciota, baba… - zaczął wyliczać, kiedy nagle pięść Blaine z całej siły uderzyła go w nos.  
Kurt krzyknął z przerażenia i zakrył usta dłońmi. Wiedział, co za chwilę nastąpi. Najgorsze było to, że nawet w dwójkę nie będą mieli z nim żadnych szans. Blaine nadal wpatrywał się w leżącego Karofsky'ego z mordem w oczach. Ten, po chwili się podniósł i chwycił Andersona za kurtkę. Kurt obserwował całą akcję, nie mogąc wydobyć z siebie choćby jednego dźwięku. Podbiegł do Dave'a, jednak nim zdążył coś zrobić, otrzymał solidnego kopniaka w brzuch. Następnie napastnik rzucił Blaine'a w stronę drzewa. Warbler uderzył tyłem głowy w pień i padł na ziemię nieprzytomny.  
- Blaine! – krzyknął podnoszący się z podłoża Hummel. – Coś ty mu zrobił?

Dave również był w wielkim szoku. Nie wiedział co zrobić, więc jedynym rozwiązaniem wydawała się ucieczka. Zarzucił kaptur na głowę i puścił się biegiem w stronę wyjścia z parku.


	4. Wydało się

**Chapter 4 – Wydało się**

Kurt siedział zamyślony na szpitalnym korytarzu. Nadal nie mógł otrząsnąć się z szoku po tym, co wydarzyło się przed niecałą godziną. Blaine odzyskał przytomność podczas transportu w karetce, jednak lekarze musieli wykonać szereg „niezbędnych" badań i nakazali Hummelowi cierpliwie poczekać przed salą.  
Blaine'owi nic nie groziło i był bezpieczny. Ten fakt dodawał Kurtowi otuchy, lecz nie był w stanie zniwelować wszystkich zmartwień. Najważniejszym z nich było to, co _mogło _się wydarzyć, gdyby nie Karofsky. Tym razem Dave'owi się udało, zniszczył jeden z prawdopodobnie najszczęśliwszych momentów jego życia. Teraz nie mógł odgonić od siebie myśli, że Blaine uzna to jako dobitny znak przekreślający ich szansę na związek. A co, jeśli już to tak postrzega? Jeśli będzie go unikał? Jeśli przegapili swoją szansę? Rozmyślał o tych i podobnych rzeczach, kiedy poczuł wibracje telefonu w kieszeni. Mercedes była ciekawa przebiegu ich randki. Kurt na śmierć zapomniał o tym, że czekała na jego wiadomość.

**Do – Mercedes:** _Blaine jest w szpitalu. Czekam, aż lekarze coś mi powiedzą. Proszę Cię, żadnych pytań. I nie mów nikomu. Później się odezwę._

Odpowiedź przyszła po niecałej minucie.

**Od – Mercedes.** _O mój boże, Kurt… W porządku, ale pamiętaj, że zawsze w takich sytuacjach martwię się tym bardziej, im dłużej milczysz. Trzymaj się…_

Kąciki jego ust delikatnie uniosły się w górę. Ufał Mercedes i wiedział, że akurat ona doskonale zna powód, dla którego na razie nie powinno się informować Rachel. Od razu dowiedziałby się o tym cały chór, a jutro na zajęciach wszyscy wykonaliby dla niego kolejną, religijną piosenkę lub co gorsza – przyszliby się modlić do szpitala. Blaine z pewnością nie byłby zachwycony - w końcu również był ateistą. Na szczęście Kurt mógł być pewny, że powierzył to odpowiedniej osobie, więc nie będzie mu dane przekonać się o tej ewentualnej reakcji osobiście. Dzięki smsowi od Merc uświadomił sobie, że Burt z pewnością też się martwi. Od razu wybrał w iPhonie jego numer i po krótkiej rozmowie udało mu się go przekonać, by nie fatygował się do szpitala. To byłoby z resztą niezręczne, bo Kurt jeszcze ich sobie oficjalnie nie przedstawił, a szpitalna sala nie byłaby do tego najodpowiedniejszym miejscem. Okoliczności też nie wydawały się najlepsze. Hummel postanowił sobie, że przedstawi Blaine'a swojemu ojcu jako własnego chłopaka, a nie przyjaciela, który oberwał za próbę bronienia jego honoru.

Kurt rozmyślał jeszcze o powodzie siłowej reakcji Blaine'a. Dotychczas miał go raczej za pacyfistę. Czyżby chodziło tylko o zwykłe przezwisko? Może to trauma z dawnych lat? Blaine przecież opowiadał mu, że również był gnębiony w swojej szkole, jednak żadnych istotnych szczegółów nie wyjawił. A może wściekł się o to, że Karofsky zniszczył chwilę, którą planował odkąd poznał Kurta, a obelgi były tylko iskrą do beczki prochu?  
- Młodzieńcze, - Kurt momentalnie wstał na widok lekarza, który opuścił salę Blaine'a – wykonaliśmy wszystkie niezbędne badania. Możesz zobaczyć się ze swoim przyjacielem.  
- Czy coś mu jeszcze grozi? – spytał z niepokojem w oczach.  
- Nie sądzę. To nic poważnego. Jestem pewien, że sam ci wszystko opowie. Pytał o ciebie. – Przy ostatnim zdaniu doktor puścił mu oczko. Kurt poczuł, że się rumieni. Czyżby on wiedział?  
- Dziękuję za informację – odpowiedział niepewnym głosem. Wciąż badał wzrokiem wyjątkowo metroseksualnego mężczyznę. Zastanawiał się czy przypadkiem nie gra do tej samej bramki co on i Blaine. Skąd inaczej by go wyczuł?  
- Tylko proszę nie męczyć chłopaka! – dodał na odchodne lekarz, uśmiechając się serdecznie. Czerwony już na twarzy Kurt pokiwał tylko głową ze zrozumieniem.

Położył dłoń na klamce od drzwi do sali i zamknął oczy. Co powiedzieć Blaine'owi? Czy rozpłakać się w jego ramionach? To byłoby odrobinę żałosne. Czy może lepiej wziąć jakiś wazon lub inny przedmiot, który będzie pod ręką i palnąć go za jego głupotę i brak rozsądku? To byłoby z kolei zbyt brutalne, a poza tym, zrobił to przecież dla niego. Dlatego zdecydował się, że kulturalnie wejdzie i pozwoli woli nieba samej załatwiać sprawy. Nerwowo nacisnął klamkę, po czym wsunął lekko głowę do pomieszczenia. Blaine siedział na łóżku i był ubrany w białą, szpitalną pidżamę. Kurt musiał przyznać, że wyglądał w niej niesamowicie słodko. Nie mógł jednak wiecznie i bezkarnie na niego spoglądać, ponieważ Anderson skierował wzrok z okna na niego, a na jego pięknej twarzy zagościł uśmiech.  
- Płakałeś – bardziej stwierdził, niż zapytał, a następnie gestem ręki zaprosił go do środka.  
- Trochę… - tłumaczył się Kurt, który również uśmiechnął się na widok dobrego samopoczucia Blaine'a.  
Wziął krzesło i usiadł naprzeciwko przyjaciela. Przez moment patrzyli sobie głęboko oczy. Hummel widział w nich wiele emocji, z których najważniejsze to radość, tęsknota i ulga.  
- Jak twoje żebro? – spytał ni stąd ni z owąd Blaine, przenosząc zmartwione spojrzenie z jego twarzy na tors. – Musi boleć…  
- Powinienem cię teraz czymś walnąć, Blaine – odpowiedział z drobnym uśmiechem na twarzy, który wywołał podobną reakcję u kolegi. – Ty tracisz przytomność, robią ci miliony badań i masz czelność pytać, co ze mną? Bardzo szarmanckie… - Zadarł głowę.  
Blaine parsknął śmiechem, po czym wywrócił oczami.  
- Taki już jestem wspaniały. Bardziej zależy mi na innych niż na sobie. – Zaczął ponownie wpatrywać się w zielone oczy Kurta.  
- Uspokoję cię. To nic takiego. Kiedy kazali mi czekać do końca twoich badań, zszedłem do sklepiku po worek lodu. Nie będzie nawet siniaka. – Blaine delikatnie wypuścił powietrze z ust w geście ulgi. – Lekarz mówił, że powinieneś sam mi powiedzieć, jak się czujesz. Więc, słucham?  
- Nic mi nie jest. - Uśmiechnął się potulnie, choć twarz Kurta wciąż pozostawała skoncentrowana i przejęta. - Niefortunnie uderzyłem się w głowę, więc to całe omdlenie to nic poważnego.  
- Kiedy będziesz mógł wrócić do domu?  
- Teoretycznie wszystko jest w porządku, więc mógłbym wyjść nawet teraz. Ale chcą zatrzymać mnie dwa dni na obserwacji. Istnieje ryzyko wstrząsu mózgu, czy jakoś tak. – Kurt z przerażenia zakrył usta dłonią. Blaine jednak ją chwycił i kontynuował: - Hej, naprawdę nic mi nie jest. Po prostu taki mają obowiązek.  
- Przepraszam. Moja histeria musi działać ci na nerwy.  
- To, jak się o mnie martwisz, jest urocze. – Blaine po raz kolejny patrzył mu głęboko w oczy, wciąż trzymając jego dłoń. Po chwili jednak się zarumienił i przeniósł wzrok na ramę szpitalnego łóżka.  
Kurt momentalnie posmutniał, a Anderson, jak na niego przystało, zaczął wyciągać ogromne ilości pochopne wnioski.  
- Co jest, Kurt?... Pewnie chodzi o to, co próbowałem zrobić w parku, tak? – Spojrzał na niego pełnym winy spojrzeniem, po czym puścił jego rękę. – Przepraszam, nie wiem, co we mnie wtedy wstąpiło…  
- Blaine, to nie o to… - próbował wyciągnąć go z błędu, jednak ten wtrącił mu się w zdanie.  
- To wszystko moja wina. Gdybym tego nie próbował, ten idiota by się nie przyczepił. Teraz nie da ci spokoju, a to wszystko przeze…  
- Blaine! – przerwał mu stanowczo. Rozejrzał się, czy aby nie zmierza ku nim jakaś zdenerwowana pielęgniarka, by przypadkiem wyrzucić go z sali za zakłócanie ciszy. Brunet patrzył na niego z lekkim zdziwieniem. Pierwszy raz miał okazję zobaczyć jego wybuch. – Posłuchaj mnie uważnie. Nie jestem na ciebie zły. Jestem zły na Karofsky'ego, ponieważ… - Spuścił wzrok i nerwowo się zaśmiał.  
- Kurt?  
- Po prostu… Nic nie potoczyło się tak, jak powinno. Teraz jest mi strasznie głupio siedzieć tutaj i rozmawiać z tobą, jak gdyby nigdy nic. I właściwie to nie wiem, jak to możliwe, że w ogóle tutaj jestem, zamiast zamknąć się w jakimś sarkofagu… - Blaine zaśmiał się delikatnie na te słowa.  
- Głuptasie, to mi jest głupio. Ale nie kłóćmy się o to, któremu z nas jest bardziej głupio. A doskonale wiem, że masz na to ochotę. – Obdarował go zawadiackim spojrzeniem.  
- Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem – zgodził się na rozsądną propozycję Blaine'a, po czym dodał z szatańskim uśmieszkiem: - Wiesz, że obłędnie wyglądasz w tym wdzianku? Tak niewinnie, słodko… - zaczął wyliczał z rozmarzonym wzrokiem.  
- To ja obiecałem ci, że zmuszę twoje policzki do zarumienienia… - Anderson postanowił ciągnąć flirt, z miną szczeniaczka przyczepioną do twarzy.  
Na te słowa Kurt momentalnie poczuł piekące ciepło roznoszące się po policzkach i prędko schował twarz w dłonie. Dopiero teraz połączył fakty. Wtedy, przy drzewie… To o _to_ chodziło Blaine'owi w tamtym smsie. Brunet delikatnie chwycił obie dłonie Hummela, by odsunąć je od jego twarzy, po czym zaczął wodzić po nich swoimi kciukami i patrzeć mu w oczy.  
- To jak, Kurt? Powiesz mi, skąd ten nastrój? Bo skoro nie jesteś na mnie zły…  
- Ach… Stare dzieje. Chociaż nie, bo w sumie to się działo nie dalej, niż dwa tygodnie temu… - Blaine pociągnął go za ręce, i zaprosił obok siebie, na łóżko. Kurt w wyniku fali gorąca, która nawiedziła jego ciało, urwał na chwilę wypowiedź.  
- Co się działo dwa tygodnie temu? – Położył mu dłoń na plecach.  
- Mój ojciec miał zawał.  
- Och…  
- Siedziałem tutaj codziennie. Często przychodzili przyjaciele, ale raczej mnie denerwowali, niż pomagali.  
- Jak on się teraz czuje?  
- Dobrze. Pilnuje się, jeśli chodzi o dietę i przemęczanie się, ale wciąż mam obawy, kiedy nie odbiera telefonu za pierwszym razem. Ostatnim razem znalazł go klient w warsztacie, więc wiesz…  
- Potrafię sobie wyobrazić… - Blaine odruchowo zaczął masować jego plecy.  
- W każdym razie, byliśmy pokłóceni, kiedy to się stało. Myślałem, że go stracę, a on nawet nie dowie się, jak mi przykro. I kiedy czekałem tutaj dzisiaj, aż pozwolą mi cię zobaczyć, to wróciły te wspomnienia. – Blaine potakiwał ze zrozumieniem, a Kurt kontynuował: - Po prostu… To dołujące, że drugi raz, w tak krótkim odstępie czasu, siedziałem w tej okropnej poczekalni i czekałem na jakąkolwiek wiadomość, w jakim stanie jest osoba, którą ko… - mówił szybko, lecz urwał w ostatnim momencie, zdając sobie sprawę, jakie słowa właśnie miał zamiar wypowiedzieć.  
Blaine momentalnie zrobił się czerwony na twarzy, jednak widział, że jego przyjacielowi jest o wiele bardziej niezręcznie. Postanowił przejąć pałeczkę i dokończył za niego.  
- W jakim stanie jest ważna dla ciebie osoba… Tak, znam to uczucie. Moja mama kiedyś spędzała dużo czasu w szpitalach. Rak.  
- Przykro mi. A właśnie, dlaczego jeszcze tutaj nie ma twoich rodziców?  
- Wyjazd służbowy. Przez tydzień dom jest na mojej głowie. Ale zostali poinformowani, że wszystko ze mną w porządku.  
- Często masz dom tylko dla siebie? – spytał ożywiony Kurt  
- W sumie tak – odpowiedział mu z podejrzanie niegrzecznym uśmiechem. – Późno już. Na pewno masz na głowie wiele spraw, nie będę cię dłużej zatrzymywać. Zanim spotkaliśmy się w twojej szkole, to podsłuchałem, jak Finn mówił, że ma do ciebie sprawę.  
- Chyba faktycznie muszę z nim pogadać. Chodziło o Karofsky'ego. Obiecał znaleźć na niego jakiegoś haka. Nie uwierzy, jak mu opowiem o twojej odwadze. – Blaine słysząc to wypiął dumnie pierś i przybrał uśmiech Księcia z bajki, występującego w _Shreku 2_ . – Przepraszam, jeśli to będzie niezręczne, ale… - Nie był pewien czy zadawanie tego pytania było najrozsądniejszym posunięciem. - Zaskoczyło mnie twoje zachowanie.  
- To znaczy? – Blaine zmrużył oczy.  
- Zareagowałeś dość nerwowo, kiedy Karofsky zaczął mi ubliżać i pomyślałem, że to nie w twoim stylu… Dlaczego to zrobiłeś?  
Blaine otworzył usta, ale nie miał pojęcia, jak wytłumaczyć się z utraty równowagi przez obrażanie osoby, w której jest zakochany. Po chwili postanowił dać Kurtowi w miarę przekonującą i wiarygodną odpowiedź.  
- Sam tego nie rozumiem. Poniosło mnie, to chyba odruch bezwarunkowy. Podświadomość kazała mi zatopić pięść w jego twarzy – odpowiedział szczerząc się od ucha do ucha. - Kurt? – Przybrał nagle zaniepokojony wyraz twarzy. Hummel spojrzał na niego, żeby dać do zrozumienia, że słucha. – Bądź jutro ostrożny. Myślę, że Dave jest teraz dość wystraszony, ale nie możemy być pewni jego rezygnacji z dalszych pogróżek. - Dobrze, Blaine. Obiecuję. Muszę lecieć, a ty masz się wyspać! – Pogroził mu palcem, a potem wtulił się w niego na pożegnanie. Blaine wdychał zapach jego wilgotnych od deszczu włosów. Co prawda jego wyznanie zostało dzisiaj zniszczone, jednak ta chwila też była magiczna. Nikomu się do tego nie przyznawał, ale za taką uważał każdą, w której trzymał Kurta w ramionach.  
Gdy Kurt miał już przekraczać próg, Blaine zatrzymał go jeszcze na moment.  
- Przyjdziesz jutro do mnie?  
- Myślałem, że to oczywiste? – odpowiedział mu puszczając oczko.  
- Pomyślałem, że możemy… To znaczy… Chciałbym pogadać o tym, czego nie umiałem... Powiedzieć ci dzisiaj słowami - mówiąc to, jąkał się niemiłosiernie. - Jeśli wiesz o czym mówię.  
- Bałem się, że o tym zapomnisz. Do widzenia, Blaine.

* * *

Po niechętnym rozstaniu z Blainem, Kurt wrócił do domu. Gdy wszedł do kuchni, zastał Burta i Finna, siedzących w milczeniu przy stole. Ojciec nerwowo stukał palcami w blat. Na widok Kurta momentalnie powstał i z niepokojem w oczach zaczął zadawać serię pytań. Kurt opowiedział im pokrótce o wydarzeniach z parku, pomijając fakt zbliżenia z Blainem. Na _tą_ wiadomość z pewnością Burt nie byłby gotowy. Po zapewnieniu, że wszystko już w porządku, oboje się rozchmurzyli. Sprawę bardzo ułatwiał drobny uśmiech, nieprzerwanie goszczący na twarzy Hummela. Po dokończeniu rozmowy, chłopak gestem ręki poprosił Finna o pójście z nim do jego pokoju.  
- Fajno, że nic takiego się nie stało – zaczął zamykając za Kurtem drzwi.  
- Tak – odpowiedział bez przekonania i opadł na łóżko. – Mówiłeś, że możesz znaleźć na niego jakiegoś haka?  
- Co? Ach tak. Ale nie warto chyba teraz o tym myśleć, skoro masz na głowie przyjaciela leżącego w szpitalu…  
- To on go poturbował, Finn.  
Hudson zamarł. W jednej chwili poczuł wzbierającą się w nim złość. Ale żeby mieć pretekst do przylania Karofsky'emu, musiał najpierw dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej.  
- Mówisz serio? – Finn spojrzał na niego z mieszanką zdziwienia i niepokoju. – Ale skąd on, do cholery, się tam wziął?  
- Hm, to długa historia.  
- Mam czas. – Usiadł koło Kurta. – Wiesz, że te sprawy nie są jeszcze dla mnie łatwe, ale zawsze możesz liczyć na moją pomoc.  
Hummel uśmiechnął się lekko, westchnął i zaczął przedstawiać dokładny opis sytuacji:  
- Będę się streszczał. Byłem z Blainem w parku. Chciał mnie pocałować pod drzewem i w ostatnim momencie, nie wiadomo skąd, pojawił się Dave. Zaczął nam ubliżać, a potem uwziął się bardziej na mnie. – Przeczesał nerwowo włosy ręką. – Zaczął mi grozić, że „jutro w szkole zobaczymy". Blaine nie wytrzymał i dał mu w twarz, a w zamian za to Karofsky złapał go za marynarkę. Próbowałem mu pomóc, ale załatwiłem sobie tylko siniaka na brzuchu. Potem rzucił go na drzewo, przez co Blaine uderzył się w głowę i stracił przytomność. – Finn widocznie oczekiwał dalszej opowieści, bo wciąż uważnie wpatrywał się w Kurta. – I to praktycznie najważniejsze informacje.  
- Zaczekaj… Wiedziałem, że popycha cię na szafki i takie tam, ale to? Dlaczego uwziął się akurat na was?  
- Nie wiem. Ale kilka dni temu Blaine przyszedł do mnie na przerwie między lekcjami. Chciał mu się postawić, bo Karofsky mnie… - kolejny raz dzisiaj o mały włos nie powiedział o jedno słowo za dużo.  
- On co? – Na jego nieszczęście Finn nie był na tyle taktowny, co Anderson, kiedy chodziło o niezręczne wypowiedzi.  
- Nic wielkiego. Po prostu jest powód, przez który mnie tak gnębi i przez ten sam powód Blaine traci przy nim panowanie. – Widząc pytające spojrzenie, kontynuował: - To znaczy myślę, że to jest to. Nie będę ci zawracał tym głowy, bo to sercowe sprawy, ale myślę, że Blaine coś do mnie czuje. - wypowiadając ostatnie zdanie nie oszczędził sobie złożenia dłoni w geście ekscytacji. Finn lekko się poczerwienił, ale wymusił uśmiech. Cieszył się z radości Kurta, mimo iż były to dla niego sprawy wysoce niezręczne.  
- Wracając, nie mogę ci na razie powiedzieć, o co dokładnie w tym wszystkim chodzi. To sprawa między mną, a Karofskym. No i Blainem. Gdyby to się wydało, wiele rzeczy mogłoby... Nie być takie jak dawniej.  
- Mogę chociaż coś dla ciebie zrobić?  
- Blaine kazał mi uważać na siebie. Według niego Dave może urzeczywistnić swoją groźbę. Jeżeli to nie problem, to czy mógłbyś…  
- Nie spuszczę cię jutro z oka – wtrącił się Finn. – Ale spokojnie, będę się trzymał na dystans. Nie będziesz czuł mojej obecności, więc to nie zakłóci twoich plot z moją dziewczyną i Mercedes.  
Kurt zachichotał i lekko palnął go w głowę.  
- A właśnie. Rachel na razie nie może _nic_ wiedzieć. W ogóle nikomu nie mów. Przepraszam, że to wyciągnę, ale pamiętasz zamieszanie wokół Jessego? Nie chcę takich akcji.  
- Spoko, stary. – Poklepał go po plecach. – Ale trener Sylvester o nim wie. Podejrzewałbym Santanę o to, że jej powiedziała, bo nikt inny nie byłby na tyle okropny. Tak więc nie masz pewności czy nie puści twojego romansu w obieg. – Nie mógł się powstrzymać od tego komentarza.  
- Właściwie, to mało mnie to obchodzi. Nie zrezygnuje z niego nawet, jeżeli chór miałby się roztrzaskać na kawałki. W końcu jest moim rycerzem. – Kurt powiedział to celowo, odwdzięczając się za wcześniejszą, subtelną (choć trafną) uwagę.  
- Dobra, będę się zbierał. Burt jeszcze miał mi dać coś dla mamy. Dzięki, że mi powiedziałeś. Trzymaj się. – Uniósł rękę w swoim niezgrabnym stylu.  
- Do jutra…

* * *

Następnego dnia, pierwszą rzeczą, którą Kurt musiał zrobić po przyjściu do szkoły, było oczywiście zdanie Mercedes relacji z wczorajszych wydarzeń. Jak zaplanował kładąc się spać, pominął rewelacje o całym konflikcie między Blainem a Karofskym, wynikającym prawdopodobnie z feralnego pocałunku w szatni. Poinformował ją tylko, że chłopak rzucił się na niego z powodu obelg i że najpóźniej jutro opuści szpital. Mercedes wydawała się opanowana. Czuła, że nie ma teraz miejsca na drążenie tematu Dave'a. Żeby rozluźnić atmosferę, zeszli na temat bohaterstwa Andersona. Kurt wspomniał także o tym, co zamierzał zrobić Blaine, kiedy przeszkodził im napastnik. Mercedes wydała z siebie cichy pisk podekscytowania.  
- Mówiłam!  
- Tak, miałaś całkowitą rację. – Uśmiechnął się Kurt. – Czyli wiszę ci bombonierkę… - dodał z przesadnie udawanym żalem.  
- Przestań, Kurt. Właściwie, to nie zdążył cię pocałować, więc zakład się nie liczy – wybąkała uśmiechając się, po czym przeniosła wzrok ponad jego ramię. Mina dziewczyny nie sugerowała niczego dobrego.  
- O mój Boże! Chciał cię pocałować? – była to Rachel, patrząca na nich wzrokiem rozmarzonej nastolatki.  
Wydało się. Muszą jej powiedzieć wszystko. Jeżeli zachowają dla siebie wiadomość o Blainie, prędzej czy później i tak to wywęszy. A potem musieliby jedynie znosić jej fochy i żale. Opowiedzieli jej więc wszystko, kilkakrotnie zaznaczając, że przyjaciel Kurta ma się dobrze i pod żadnym pozorem nie można o nich nikomu powiedzieć.  
- Dobra, dobra, rozumiem. Nie chcesz powtórki z historii. Ale uważam, że powinieneś iść z tym do dyrektora. Karofsky musi odpowiedzieć za to, co zrobił.  
Kurt miał już otwierać usta, żeby wyjaśnić jej dobitnie, dlaczego to jest zły pomysł. Mecedes była jednak szybsza.  
- Po pierwsze, paplo, - Łypała na nią groźnym wzrokiem. - zastanów się dobrze. Pójdziemy do Figginsa ze skargą, a Karofsky z całą pewnością da Kurtowi spokój?  
- No tak, faktycz…  
- Nie przerywaj mi. Blaine chodzi do Dalton. Wszystko wydarzyło się po lekcjach. Tak więc wyciąganie konsekwencji z tej bójki nie jest w kompetencjach żadnego z dyrektorów. – Rachel zdawała się być coraz bardziej przekonana. Mercedes zwróciła się do Hummela: - Właśnie, Kurt. Rozmawiałeś już z Blainem w sprawie wniesienia oskarżenia?  
- Ja... – Był na siebie zły, że o tym nie pomyślał. – Byliśmy trochę zajęci rozmową o innych rzeczach, i nawet nie przyszło mi to do głowy. Blaine też nic nie wspominał. Wydawał się zadowolony tym, że mu przyłożył.  
- Czym byliście tak zajęci? – odezwała się jak zwykle dociekliwa Rachel.  
- Ekhm, flirtem – wybąkał zaróżowiony na policzkach, po czym spotkał się z kolejnymi piskami. – Pytał, czy dziś do niego przyjdę, bo chce ze mną porozmawiać o „niedokończonych sprawach" – na ostatnie słowa, triumfalnie uniósł głowę do góry.  
Obie westchnęły i Berry oparła głowę o ramię przyjaciółki. Po chwili jednak wzdrygnęły się na widok zmierzającej ku nim osoby. Kurt odwrócił się na pięcie i ujrzał jeden z najbardziej przerażających dla siebie widoków w ostatnich tygodniach.  
- Hummel, masz chwilkę? – Dave patrzył to na niego, to na zaniepokojone dziewczyny i czekał na odpowiedź.  
Zielonooki spojrzał na przyjaciółki, jakby szukał w ich oczach jakiejś rady. Mercedes kiwnęła tylko głową na znak, że raczej nie ma się czego obawiać.  
- _Chwilkę_, owszem – odpowiedział z pogardą w głosie.  
- Chodź za mną.  
Ruszyli korytarzem i po chwili osiłek zaprowadził go do jednej z pustych sal. Przez moment Kurt bał się, że nastąpi powtórka z rozrywki. Kolejny raz zostaną sam na sam. Wywnioskował jednak, że chodzi tylko o to, by nikt nie widział ich razem.  
- Wybacz, że tak tajemniczo. Dziwnie by wyglądało, gdybym z tobą gadał, zamiast pchać na szafkę – zaczął rozmowę, próbując wymusić uśmiech.  
- Czego chcesz? – Kurt nie wydawał się tym specjalnie wzruszony.  
- Ja, no, tego… Chciałem cię przeprosić za twojego chłopaka. – Spuścił głowę w dół.  
- Dzięki tobie nadal nim nie jest. – Spojrzał na niego z mordem w oczach. Chłopak uniósł głowę, a Kurta ten obrazek kompletnie zszokował. Dopiero teraz przyjrzał mu się dokładniej i zobaczył jego podkrążone oczy. Musiał mieć za sobą bezsenną noc. I stwierdził również, że widzi najbardziej zmartwionego i skruszonego Davida Karofsky'ego w całej swojej licealnej karierze.  
- Za to też przepraszam. Jak on się czuje?  
- A jak myślisz? Uderzył się w głowę, podejrzewano wstrząs! – Wbrew sobie zaczynał współczuć Davidowi, lecz wciąż starał się brzmieć oskarżycielsko.  
Chłopak odwrócił wzrok i zaczął nerwowo ściskać dłonie. Najwyraźniej walczył z chęcią zadania kolejnego pytania. W końcu chęć odpokutowania za swoje czyny wzięła górę.  
- Mogę iść dzisiaj z tobą do szpitala?  
Kurt otworzył usta ze zdumienia.  
- Dlaczego ze mną? Przecież zawsze możesz iść sam.  
- Chodzi o to, że jak pójdę sam, to może nie chcieć mnie wysłuchać. A poza tym, chcę porozmawiać z wami oboma. To bardzo ważne. Dużo nad wszystkim ostatnio myślałem i tylko wy możecie mnie zrozumieć.  
Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, co mu odpowiedzieć. I czy Blaine w ogóle będzie miał na to ochotę. A co, jeśli tylko go to zdenerwuje? A może to jednak szansa na zakończenie całego terroru?  
- W porządku. Spotkamy się na miejscu o czwartej. Spadam na lekcje.

* * *

„Okręgowe". Niezbyt enigmatyczne słowo pojawiło się na tablicy w sali chóru. Oznaczało ono, że najbliższy czas wziąć się za ustalanie programu. Kilka dni wcześniej, gdy Rachel naciskała na pana Schue, że już najwyższa pora, on zapewniał, że dwa miesiące to wystarczający czas a przygotowania. Tym bardziej dziwnym był dla wszystkich fakt, że nauczyciel tak nagle zmienia decyzję.  
- Zastanawiacie się pewnie, skąd nagle u mnie taki pomysł. – Wszyscy zgodnie pokiwali głowami. – Spokojnie, to nie znaczy, że musimy ustalić wszystko teraz.  
- To skąd to nagłe olśnienie? – spytała Santana z charakterystycznym dla siebie, sarkastycznym tonem.  
- Według mnie… - Do klasy weszła trener Sylvester; tym razem miała na sobie dres w wyzywającym kolorze różu. – Will Schuster obawia się konkurencji.  
- Nikt nie uczył cię pukać, Sue?  
- Oj, daj spokój. Drzwi jak zwykle były otwarte. Ja jestem jak ninja, widzę i słyszę wszystko. Szłam sobie korytarzem, kiedy poczułam smród twojej obawy.  
Uczniowie przyglądali się tej rozmowie z zainteresowaniem. Można było odnieść wrażenie, że lada moment skończy się to tak samo, jak w zeszłym roku, kiedy Sue została wkręcona do chóru. Will otworzył usta, żeby coś powiedzieć, ale kobieta nie dała mu dojść do słowa.  
- Oboje dobrze wiemy, że twoi chórzyści to żart. Nie macie żadnych szans z Hipstersami czy Warblerami – wymieniając nazwę ostatniego z konkurencyjnych chórów, spojrzała na Kurta, który momentalnie odwrócił wzrok. – Nawet mimo tego, że będziecie się mierzyć ze starcami i męskim chórem, którego orientacja nie jest jednoznaczna.  
- Nie ośmieszaj się. Jesteś zła, że nie możesz się zbliżyć do chóru, by pokrzyżować nam plany, to zrozumiałe – odpowiedział mężczyzna z satysfakcją w oczach.  
- Nie muszę. Sami się wyniszczycie. A kolejny romans z konkurencją sprawi, że stanie się to jeszcze szybciej. – Will uniósł brwi do góry – Pogódź się z tym. Wszystkie znaki na niebie wskazują, że jesteś skazany na porażkę.  
- To kłamstwo. Moi uczniowie wiedzą, że spotykanie się z rywalami jest nie na miejscu – odparł przekonująco, choć sam doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że może być w tym cień prawdy.  
- Nie wierzysz mi? Proponuję przesłuchanie, ale nie sądzę, żeby było to konieczne. Wśród was jest nie jeden kabel i z pewnością jedno wsypie drugiego. Na razie! – Pomachała dłonią i teatralnie opuściła salę.  
Zapanowała grobowa cisza. Wszyscy patrzyli po sobie, ale większość na dłużej zatrzymała wzrok na Rachel. Kurtowi było przykro, że nadal rozpamiętują jej zdradę, ale z drugiej strony cieszył się, że nikt niczego nie podejrzewał. I były ku temu powody. Romans z kimś z Hipstersów odpadał. Co prawda Noah lubował się w „mamuśkach", ale są jakieś granice. Z kolei komentarze Sue o wątpliwej orientacji każdego z Warblerów każdy odbierał jako jej paranoiczne teorie.  
- Nie przejmujcie się Sue… - pocieszał ich nauczyciel. – Ale musimy to załatwić od razu. Nikt nie będzie osądzany. A więc, to prawda?  
- No jasne, w końcu Berry już raz to zrobiła – Santana wyprowadziła do Rachel pierwszy cios.  
- No właśnie. Ten Jesse był robotem, prawda? Bo każdy z Vocal Adrenaline to robot. Więc dlaczego nie miałaby się rzucić na jakiegoś dziadka z protezami? – dodała Britt.  
Wszystkim odebrało mowę, ale nikt w gruncie rzeczy nie był zaskoczony wypowiedzią blondynki.  
- Odczepcie się ode mnie, Jesse to już przeszłość! – Rachel postanowiła się bronić, jednocześnie uważając, żeby nie wydać Hummela.  
- Przestańcie się kłócić! – wybuchnął Schuster i cisnął nuty na fortepian. – Spytałem tylko, czy to prawda i powiedziałem, że nikt nie będzie was osądzał. Chodzi mi tylko o szczerość.  
W klasie zapadła cisza. Mimo powszechnego milczenia, krótkotrwałe napięcie było nie do zniesienia. Wszyscy spoglądali na siebie nawzajem, doszukując choć cienia wahania w innych członkach chóru. Kurtowi zaczynało robić się niedobrze. Wiedział, że w tej sytuacji, kiedy właśnie przez niego rodzi się nowy konflikt, nie wytrzyma długo. A utrzymywanie tajemnicy przez dłuższy czas również nie wydawało się rozsądne.  
- Tak, to prawda – głos Kurta rozbiegł się echem po sali. Wstał i wolnym krokiem zaczął kierować się na środek sali.  
- Co robisz? – Rachel i Mercedes szeptami próbowały wybić mu to z głowy.  
- To, co powinienem zrobić od razu. Z resztą, oprócz Santany, Britt i pana Schue, każdy się dowiedział. Albo ode mnie, albo gdy wczoraj trener powiedziała to na głos, gdy szliśmy do auli.  
- Jesteś pewien? Wiemy, że to ty. Nie musisz mówić nic więcej. – Nauczyciel położył mu rękę na ramieniu.  
- Tak, ale pojawił się ktoś, kogo nie mogę ukrywać. I nie chcę go ukrywać przed wami. Tylko wśród was zostałem całkowicie zaakceptowany. Co prawda nie dla wszystkich było to łatwe, ale na tym etapie wszyscy mnie wspieracie, więc jestem wam winny szczerość. – Przetarł oczy i kontynuował: - Ma na imię Blaine. Jest solistą Warblerów. – Było to dla niego trudne, ale czuł potrzebę wyrzucenia z siebie całego, nawarzonego piwa. – Spotykam się z nim od jakiegoś czasu, ale nie rozmawiamy o tym, co dzieje się w naszych klubach. Jestem pewien, że nie chce rozbić chóru, tak jak kiedyś Jesse. Jeżeli zamierzaliście mu to teraz zarzucać, to możecie sobie darować.  
- Czy to dla wszystkich jasne? – spytał nauczyciel, żeby upewnić się, że nie będzie w chórze konfliktów na tym tle. Wszyscy przytaknęli ze zrozumieniem.  
Kiedy Kurt wrócił na miejsce, siedząca przed nim Santana niespodziewanie odwróciła się w jego stronę i posłała promienny uśmiech.  
- Widziałam was kilka dni temu w Breadstix. Gdyby nie był gejem, pewnie chciałabym z nim zaszaleć. A to coś znaczy, bo wiesz, że nie sypiam z byle kim. – Hummel zakrył delikatnie usta dłońmi, żeby ukryć uśmiech. Ostatnia wypowiedź Santany wyjątkowo daleka była od prawdy. Akurat ona spała z kim popadnie. – Jest naprawdę słodki. Pilnuj go! – Poklepała go po udzie, po czym wróciła do normalnej pozycji i zwróciła się do nauczyciela: - Panie Schue, mamy z Britt pomysł, co do otwarcia okręgowych.  
- Słucham. – Will wydawał się zaskoczony, że tym razem to nie ręka Rachel wystrzeliła w górę.  
- Jak wiadomo, obiecał pan, że zastanowi się, czy nie wystawić zwyciężczyń do duetu. To, oczywiście, był bardzo dobry pomysł, ale co by pan powiedział na kwartet?  
- Kwartet? Mówisz poważnie?  
- Jak nigdy. Mercedes i Berry też były świetne, a więc mogłybyśmy zaśpiewać w czwórkę. Nikt nie były pokrzywdzony. Myślałam o _Let's Get Loud_ Jennifer Lopez.  
- Ktoś jest przeciw?  
Żadna z rąk w sali nie powędrowała w górę.  
- A więc ustalone! Mamy prawie dwa miesiące na przygotowanie jeszcze jednego numeru, a dziewczyny od dziś będą pracować nad swoim układem – powiedział entuzjastycznie Schuster, a klasę wypełniły radosne okrzyki i oklaski motywacji.

* * *

Po lekcjach Kurt poszedł do domu coś przekąsić i odświeżyć się przez wyjściem do szpitala. Burt wyjątkowo przejął dzisiaj obowiązek przygotowania obiadu (który zwykle należał do jego syna, gdyż radził sobie z tym o wiele lepiej), żeby mogli zjeść od razu po jego powrocie ze szkoły. Chłopak poinformował go o swoich planach, ale podczas posiłku nie raczył wspomnieć, kto będzie mu towarzyszył. Gdyby to zrobił, ojciec z pewnością nie pozwoliłby mu udać się tam samemu.

Decydując się na spacer, wyszedł z domu wcześniej. Musiał przemyśleć jeszcze, jak się zachowa w stosunku do Karofsky'ego. Być opryskliwym, czy chować płachtę przed bykiem? Ciekawość zżerała go także na myśl o tym, co takiego ważnego David ma im do powiedzenia. Po drodze wstąpił jeszcze do kwiaciarni po kwiaty dla przyjaciela. Co prawda Blaine był chłopakiem, ale taki gest prawdopodobnie sprawiłby mu radość. A przynajmniej nie powinien odebrać tego, jako czegoś nienormalnego. Gdy spotkał Dave'a pod budynkiem placówki, ten, ku zaskoczeniu Kurta, nawet się nie skrzywił na widok tego, co trzyma w rękach. Musiał faktycznie zastanowić się nad sobą, choć w głębi ducha zapewne chował ochotę rzucenia kolejnych homofonicznych obelg, które dzielnie trzymał za zębami.

* * *

- Proszę! – rozległ się aksamitny głos Andersona na dźwięk pukania do drzwi. – Hej, Kurt… - powitał go z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, jednak zniknął on z niej momentalnie na widok osobnika, którego przyprowadził przyjaciel. – Co on do diabła tutaj robi? – Spojrzenie Blaine'a wyrażało teraz odrazę i skierowane było na największego z trójki znajdującej się w sali.  
- Przepraszam, że cię nie uprzedziłem. Ale to chyba coś ważnego… - Hummel poczuł, że złość skierowana jest także do niego. Postawił kwiaty do pustego wazonu na stoliku, przekazując Blaine'owi gestem, że mogą poczekać z podziękowaniami.  
Ten jednak nie mógł oprzeć się pokusie podrażnienia Karofsky'ego. Ześlizgnął się wolno z łóżka i niespodziewanie objął Kurta w talii na powitanie, przez co chłopak zupełnie oniemiał z zaskoczenia.  
- W porządku. Jeżeli postanowiłeś go przyprowadzić, to znaczy, że nie ma złych zamiarów. Ufam ci – wymruczał mu do ucha, posyłając jednocześnie prowokujące spojrzenie Dave'owi. Pociągnął chłopaka za rękę, a ten razem z nim usiadł na łóżku.  
- Może usiądziesz? – Wskazał ręką na krzesło. To samo, na którym wczoraj siedział Hummel.  
Karofsky skinął głową w podziękowaniu i przystał na propozycję. Przez chwilę wpatrywał się w dwójkę siedzącą na łóżku, a po ujrzeniu oczekującego na wyjaśnienia spojrzenia Andersona, zaczął niezgrabnie mówić.  
- Tak, najpierw chciałem cię przeprosić… - nie dokończył, nie znając w ogóle imienia swojej ofiary.  
- Blaine – przedstawił się najbardziej opanowanym tonem, na jaki było go stać, jednak nie zdecydował się na wyciągnięcie ręki. Jeszcze nie teraz. - To nic dla mnie nie znaczy – powiedział ostro, po czym syknął na skutek bólu z powodu uszczypnięcia przez Kurta. – To znaczy, rozumiem, że jest ci przykro. Jestem w stanie ci wybaczyć, ale nie tylko mnie powinieneś przeprosić, nieprawdaż? – Omiótł rozmówcę sugestywnym spojrzeniem.  
- Tak, wiem. – Karofsky spuścił wzrok. – Zdaję sobie sprawę, że zrobiłem ci krzywdę. I to nie raz. – Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Kurta. Ten, w porównaniu do swojego kolegi, wydawał się lepiej udawać przejęcie tymi wyznaniami. – Wiem, że moje słowa niczego nie cofną i nie naprawią, ale mi przykro.  
- Rozumiem. Martwi mnie tylko, że wybierasz zły sposób na wypieranie swoich problemów. I wszyscy tutaj wiemy, o czym mówię. – Kurt włączył się do rozmowy, chwytając Blaine'a za rękę. Najwyraźniej szykował on kolejny atak na Dave'a, jednak pod wpływem kojącego dla niego dotyku, uspokoił się.  
- No właśnie. Głównie dlatego tutaj jestem – starał się mówić spokojnie, jednak to, co zamierzał z siebie wyrzucić nie było łatwe ani przyjemne. – Chciałbym teraz was prosić, żebyście mnie posłuchali i starali się nie przerywać – oboje pokiwali głową. - Ja… Po prostu tego wszystkiego nie rozumiem. Nie wiem dokładnie, co się ze mną dzieje. Starałem się początkowo to wypierać, odrzucać od siebie myśli o innych... Chłopakach. - Przełknął głośno slinę. - Myślałem, że kiedy będę tępił _takie_ zachowania, to wszystko z czasem przejdzie.  
- Po co w takim razie go pocałowałeś? – wyskoczył nagle Blaine, nadal nie pozbywając się agresywnej postawy.  
- Blaine! – Chłopak ponownie starał się go uspokoić.  
- Nie, Kurt. On ma rację. Niepotrzebnie to zrobiłem. Ale nie mogłem się powstrzymać. I to był jedyny sposób, żebym mógł się upewnić czy to wszystko nie było tylko złudzeniem. Oczywiście wtedy nie wiedziałem, że wy… - Spojrzał wymownie to na jednego, to na drugiego. Hummel spłonął rumieńcem, a Anderson zadarł brodę z satysfakcją. Dave domyślał się, o czym myśli i kontynuował: - Przyznam, że nawet mi się podobało. Ale nie w sensie, że coś do ciebie mam, tylko tak ogólnie, pocałunek z chłopakiem. Po tym, co stało się w szatni, zacząłem na serio zastanawiać się nad wszystkim.  
- Będę grzeczny, obiecuję – wyszeptał Blaine do ucha Kurta, by mieć pewność, że tym razem nikt mu nie przerwie. – Wiesz, że on nie mógł przez ciebie nawet spać spokojnie? Twoje napastowania prześladowały go na każdym kroku. To nie jest sprawa, którą mogą załatwić zwykłe przeprosiny.  
- Przepraszam! Po raz kolejny – Karofsky uniósł głos. Najwyraźniej ciągłe wtrącanie się Blaine'a i rozdrapywanie świeżych ran zaczynało działać mu na nerwy. – A co do tego wczoraj, to sam nie wiem. Chciałem tylko, żebyście nie robili tego tak publicznie. Ale rzuciłeś się na mnie. A wtedy nad sobą nie panuję.  
- Mhm – brunet udał zainteresowanie.  
- Powinieneś mnie podać do sądu i zrozumiem, jeśli to zrobisz.  
- To nie będzie konieczne. Nic mi nie jest. Poza tym, teraz mam pewność, że więcej nie tkniesz palcem ani Kurta, ani mnie. W przeciwnym razie możemy puścić malutką plotkę w świat… - Blaine czuł, że to porządnie potrząśnie osiłkiem.  
- Myślałem o tym… - chłopak bezradnie oparł łokcie na kolanach i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. – I zastanawiałem się, jak by to było, gdyby wszyscy wiedzieli.  
- Blaine żartował – Kurt posłał przyjacielowi urażone spojrzenie. – Nie wyjawiłby mojej tajemnicy.  
- Tu nie chodzi o wyjście z ukrycia. Myślałem tylko, jak sam mam zaakceptować to, kim jestem i jak powiedzieć o tym innym. Nie mogę dłużej żyć w kłamstwie, to mnie wykańcza. – W jego oczach zaczynały błyszczeć łzy. Dla obydwu chłopców siedzących na łóżku było to małym szokiem, żaden z nich nawet nie wyobrażał sobie płaczącego Karofsky'ego, a co dopiero widział na żywo.  
- Nie musisz od razu się ujawniać. Najważniejsze jest to, żebyś zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jaki jesteś wyjątkowy. Jacy my wszyscy jesteśmy wyjątkowi. Ludzie patrzą na nas przez pryzmat stereotypów. To bolesne, ale ani odrobinę prawdziwe. – Dave spojrzał na niego i zaczął skrupulatnie przetrawiać informacje, które przekazywał mu Kurt. – A jeżeli nie możesz sobie z tym poradzić, to zawsze możesz skorzystać z pomocy psychologa. Choćby nawet naszego szkolnego. Co prawda pani Pilsbury jest trochę szurnięta, ale wszystko zawsze zostaje w jej gabinecie.  
- To nie taki zły pomysł… - Karofsky przetarł oczy dłonią i lekko się uśmiechnął.  
- A co do fałszywych stereotypów, o których mówił Kurt… Jeżeli przyznasz się do tego, że jesteś gejem, to nie oznacza to, że nagle przestaniesz się fascynować futbolem, czy stracisz kilka centymetrów w łapie. – Blaine puścił do niego oczko. Zrobił się nagle dziwnie uprzejmy. Na szczęście, tylko on wiedział, że zmiana nastawienia jest spowodowana deklaracją Dave'a, jakoby nie żywił do Kurta żadnego głębszego uczucia.  
- Wiem, że to trudne. Ale próbując udawać kogoś, kim nie jesteś, wykańczasz się od środka. Kiedy się ukrywasz, zużywasz na życie o wiele więcej energii. Prędzej czy później nie wytrzymasz. – Argumenty Kurta niespecjalnie do niego trafiały.  
- To znaczy, że mam się obściskiwać z każdym facetem na korytarzu? – próbował zabrzmieć sarkastycznie.  
- Oczywiście, do razu kup zapas paracetamolu. Chodzi mi o to, żebyś nie udawał homofoba. Nie musisz się ze mną witać, czy szczerzyć na korytarzu, ale przestań wyżywać się na innych gejach. Możesz sobie grać hetryka, ale nie baw się w homofoba, to wszystko.  
Przez moment w pokoju zapanowała cisza. Wszyscy zebrani analizowali odbytą rozmowę. Kurt poczuł ulgę, kiedy Dave zrozumiał, że przemoc do niczego nie prowadzi. Cieszył się, że chłopak zaczyna małymi krokami akceptować prawdziwego siebie. Blaine odniósł podobne wrażenia, a oprócz tego był zadowolony z tego, że napastnik zrozumiał swój błąd. Karofsky z kolei poczuł lekkość na sercu. Po raz pierwszy wyrzucił to, co dusił w sobie przez kilka lat. Pojedyncza łza uciekła mu z kącika oka i zaczęła wolno spływać po policzku. Nie miała jednak już nic wspólnego ze smutkiem.  
- Pamiętaj, Dave. Małe kroki, a wszystko się ułoży. – Blaine wyciągnął do niego dłoń. Chłopak ją ucisnął, po czym podniósł się z krzesła.  
- Okej, na mnie już czas. Niedługo skończy się pora odwiedzin, a wydaje mi się, że macie jeszcze kilka spraw do obgadania. Wielkie dzięki za rozmowę. Naprawdę pomogła. – Uśmiechnął się do nich. Przy wyjściu odwrócił się jeszcze do nich i dodał: - Na razie, panienki!  
Zachichotali tylko, po czym Kurt pomachał mu ręką na pożegnanie.

* * *

- Piękne kwiaty. Skąd wiedziałeś, że lubię konwalie? – Blaine wyszczerzył się do Kurta i spoglądał na niego zalotnie.  
Karofsky ledwie opuścił salę, a on już rozpoczynał swoje gierki. Kurt w sumie nie był już zaskoczony. Pamiętał o wczorajszej propozycji i wiedział, do czego będzie pił Blaine, gdy tylko zostaną sami.  
- Nie wiedziałem. Wziąłem pierwsze lepsze. Nie byłem pewien, czy wypada je dawać chłopakowi...  
- Przestań świrować. To zawsze jest miły gest, a mnie akurat się podobają – odparł kładąc się plecami na łóżko i zakładając ręce za głowę.  
- Cieszę się. Jak minął dzień? – spytał, oglądając się na Andersona. Tętno zaczęło mu przyspieszać. Przeklęty Blaine! Nie ma mowy, żeby koszula od piżamy podwinęła mu się przypadkowo, odsłaniając kawałek torsu.  
- W porządku. Dzwonili rodzice i przyszedł Wes. Musiałem długo go namawiać, aby nie egzekwował mojej kary za przegrany zakład, jeśli można to tak nazwać.  
- O co się założyłeś?  
Blaine westchnął głęboko i parsknął śmiechem.  
- Nie chcesz wiedzieć. Może przedmiot zakładu to nic takiego, ale na razie wstyd mi mówić, co groziło za przegraną. Wes to straszny głupek. Możesz się tylko domyślać, że nie wpadł na nic dobrego. – Patrzył uroczo na Kurta, masując sobie brzuch, co doprowadzało chłopaka do szaleństwa. Zaniemówił na chwilę. – Co tak milczysz?  
- Nic, nic. Kiedyś to z ciebie wycisnę, obiecuję. – Patrzył przed siebie, aby ukryć kolejne rumieńce i to, że jego spodnie zaczynają robić się niebezpiecznie ciasne. Przeklinał w duchu niesamowicie pobudzający tors Blaine'a.  
- A co tam u ciebie?  
- Miałem dzisiaj sporo wrażeń. Na sam początek dnia David poprosił mnie o rozmowę. Namówił mnie, żebym pozwolił mu tu dzisiaj ze mną przyjść. Cały dzień walczyłem ze sobą, czy nie było to złe posunięcie. – Wspomnienie porannego strachu przepędziło podniecenie, więc mógł swobodnie odwrócić się w stronę brązowookiego.  
- Przyznaję, na początku nie wiedziałem, co ci odbiło. Ale ostatecznie dobrze się stało. Wreszcie będziesz bezpieczny.  
- Fakt. Prócz tego wydało się, że się z tobą spotykam.  
Blaine momentalnie powrócił do pozycji siedzącej. Spojrzał Kurtowi w oczy z nieukrytym podekscytowaniem i ciekawością.  
- No i co dalej?  
- Ogólnie to długa historia. Schuster zaczął gadać o programie na okręgowe, o którym rzecz jasna nic ci nie powiem. Do klasy weszła trener Sue, ta od rzutu młotem. Zaczęli się kłócić i powiedziała, że któryś z chórzystów ma romans z konkurencją. Wylosowali nasze chóry do grupy z Hipstersami, więc każdy się połapał, że chodzi o związek Dalton-McKinley. Wszyscy rzucili się z oskarżeniami na Rachel, więc nie mogłem siedzieć cicho. I w taki sposób się przyznałem.  
Blaine wciąż uważnie badał jego twarz. Jego mina wyrażała teraz dumę i nutkę rozbawienia. Kurt kontynuował tłumaczenie się:  
- Oczywiście sprostowałem, że się przyjaźnimy, bo wszyscy od razu zaczęliby mi gratulować i takie tam, no i nie mógłbym przecież rozpowiadać za twoimi plecami, że jesteśmy parą, bo to jeszcze nie jest jasne i… - mówił niesamowicie szybko i język plątał mu się niemiłosiernie, z czego wyrwał go palec Blaine'a, który przyległ do jego ust.  
- Rozumiem. Bardzo dobrze zrobiłeś, chroniąc Rachel. Jak to przyjęli?  
- Dobrze - wymruczał, odsuwając jego rękę od ust (żeby nie wyglądało to niezręcznie, oczywiście). Cieszą się, że mam z kim pogadać. Nikt nie będzie mi miał tego za złe, bo wiedzą, że nic ode mnie nie wyciągniesz.  
Oboje milczeli, patrząc tylko na siebie. Oboje mieli w głowie wiele pytań i jeden czekał, aż drugi zacznie rozmowę. Blaine postanowił przełamać lody.  
- Wiesz, oprócz dzisiejszych spotkań, także dużo myślałem. O nas. – Chwycił rękę Kurta w swoje dłonie. Penetrując wzrokiem jego oczy, kontynuował: - Wiem, że dopiero co się poznaliśmy. Jednak ty, w jakiś nieznany mi sposób, całkowicie zawładnąłeś moim umysłem. Ciągle o tobie myślę. Nigdy nie znałem podobnego uczucia. Nie chcę go jeszcze nazywać, ale jedyne, czego jestem pewien, to to, że chcę spędzać z tobą jak najwięcej czasu. Pragnę patrzeć na twoje oczy, na twój delikatny uśmiech. Chcę cię chronić przed wszystkim, Kurt.  
Chłopak nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Kompletnie odebrało mu mowę i oddech. To chyba był sen. Blaine nie użył _tego_ słowa, ale... Ale bez wątpienia wyznał mu miłość. A on tak się bał, że jest dla niego tylko przyjacielem, że po wczorajszym dniu już nigdy nie będą mogli być blisko.  
Anderson powoli zaczął się zbliżać do Kurta. Na jego twarzy malował się niemrawy uśmiech, a oczy wyrażały podekscytowanie, pomieszaną z obawą. Puścił dłoń Hummela, po czym delikatnie chwycił go w pasie, nieustannie pokonując dzielącą ich odległość. Ich twarze ponownie znalazły się bardzo blisko siebie. Oboje czuli na sobie swoje oddechy. Kurt nie wiedział, czy nie powinien przejąć inicjatywy. Obawiał się, że Blaine lada moment ucieknie. Nie zdążył się nad tym długo zastanawiać, bo chłopak szybko zetknął ich usta. Było to delikatne cmoknięcie. Hummel poczuł falę gorąca, rozchodzącą się po jego ciele. _Nareszcie się udało._

Gdy ich usta oderwały się od siebie, Blaine oparł swoje wargi na czole Kurta, a następnie spojrzał mu w oczy. Było to chyba najgłębsze z jego spojrzeń, jak do tej pory. Wiedział, że nie popełnił błędu. Kurt wyglądał na zachwyconego. Poczuł ulgę, uświadamiając sobie, że i w taki sposób mógł sprawić mu radość. Kurt w końcu jest _jego_. Jedną z dłoni, która do tej pory spoczywała w talii Hummela, przeniósł na jego twarz. Początkowo zaczął wodzić po niej opuszkami palców, jakby badał czy chłopak naprawdę przy nim był. Następnie gładził go po linii biegnącej od skroni, aż do miejsca nad uchem, uśmiechając się słodko.  
- O czym myślisz, Kurt? – wymruczał, nie przerywając pieszczot.  
- Nie wiem, wszystko... wiruje – parsknął śmiechem, po czym dotknął dłoni Blaine'a, wciąż spoczywającej na jego twarzy. – Przede wszystkim, boję się, że za moment gdzieś znikniesz, ja obudzę się w moim łóżku, a wszystko okaże się tylko snem.  
Blaine chwycił jego twarz w dłonie, po czym ponownie musnął jego wargi swoimi. Po kilku nieśmiałych próbach, naparł językiem na usta Kurta. Słysząc cichy jęk zadowolenia, przygryzł jego dolną wargę, po czym wsunął język do środka. Dłonie Andersona ponownie objęły Kurta wokół torsu.  
Chłopak z przyjemnością oddawał każdy pocałunek. Przybrał wygodniejszą pozycję i ręce, które spoczywały na piersiach Blaine'a, zarzucił na jego szyję. Fajerwerki. Tym jednym słowem można było opisać to, co właśnie czuł.  
- Jak widzisz, nigdzie ci nie ucieknę i nie wypuszczę cię z ramion, póki nie obiecasz tego samego – wymruczał, wodząc swoim nosem o nos Hummela.  
- Zamknij się i nie przestawaj… - odparł bezceremonialnie, po czym wpił się w wargi Blaine'a.


	5. Poznaj moich rodziców!

**Chapter 5 – Poznaj moich rodziców!**

Przez następne kilka godzin Kurt znajdował się w stanie, który większość ludzi określiłaby jako trans. Wszystko wydawało mu się piękne i idealne. To chyba był najszczęśliwszy dzień w jego życiu. Jeszcze tak niedawno nie mógł znaleźć dla siebie miejsca na świecie, był szykanowany, poniżany, samotny. A teraz, nagle i niespodziewanie miał _chłopaka_. I to nie byle jakiego. Najpiękniejszego pod słońcem, takiego, który był dla niego ważny, wyjątkowy i niezastąpiony.  
Gdy Kurt wrócił do domu, ojciec od razu zauważył podejrzanie dobry nastrój syna. Przez chwilę obserwował w milczeniu, jak krząta się po kuchni i co chwila chichocze sam do siebie. Wywnioskował, że musi mieć to związek z młodzieńcem, który obściskiwał go pod ich domem kilka dni temu.  
- Dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał wreszcie, powstrzymując parsknięcie na widok Kurta, który w baletowym stylu zmierzał z kanapką ku stołowi.  
- Chyba. Możesz coś dla mnie zrobić?  
- Jasne, o co chodzi?  
Młody Hummel podszedł do niego z kanapką, którą poprzycinał na kształt serca i odparł:  
- Uszczypnij mnie.  
Burt wpatrywał się w niego wzrokiem typu _„nieżartujsobie",_ ale widząc, że jego syn nie żartuje, spełnił jego prośbę najdelikatniej jak tylko mógł.  
- Wiesz? Chyba nigdy nie czułem się lepiej… - dokończył odpowiedź na wcześniejsze pytanie.  
- Dobra, rozumiem. - Skrzyżował ręce na piersi i tym razem zmierzył syna zaniepokojonym wzrokiem. – Na pewno jesteś trzeźwy?  
Kurt parsknął i oblany rumieńcem ruszył w stronę swojego pokoju.  
- Dobre pytanie, tato. Jutro pogadamy.  
Puścił się pędem po schodach. Burt spoglądał przez chwilę na miejsce, w którym przed sekundą stała jego w pełni zmaterializowana postać. Postanowił nie rozmyślać nad całą tą dziwną sytuacją, machnął tylko ręką i wrócił do swoich zajęć.

Po zatrzaśnięciu drzwi Kurt odłożył kolację na biurko, po czym padł plecami na łóżko. Wyjął z kieszeni telefon i zaczął się zastanawiać, czy zdać swoim przyjaciółkom relację z dzisiejszych wydarzeń. Dowiedzą się tak czy inaczej, ale im później do tego dojdzie, tym bardziej będzie miał przechlapane. Z drugiej strony chciał zachować to magiczne wspomnienie choć przez jedną noc tylko dla siebie. Zdecydował, że napisze tylko po wiadomości do dziewczyn.

**Do - Marcedes; Do – Rachel:**Hej, wróciłem właśnie od Blaine'a. Było super. Jest co opowiadać. Jutro pogadamy, branoc! ;*

Było to mało prawdopodobne, ale miał nadzieję, że to na razie zaspokoi ich ciekawość i nie dostanie lada moment dziesiątek wiadomości z pytaniami o szczegóły. Mercedes zapewne skupiłaby się na pytaniach czy Dave był grzeczny, a Rachel męczyłaby go o datę ślubu.  
Hummel założył ręce za głowę i pogrążył się w marzeniach o niesamowicie przystojnym wokaliście Warblerów. Wciąż nie docierało do niego, że to od teraz _jego_ Blaine. To do niego należą te brązowe, niesamowite oczy, piękny uśmiech, gładko umodelowane włosy i różowe usta. Bluza Kurta wciąż przesiąknięta była jego zapachem. Wdychając go, mógł w nieskończoność odtwarzać w pamięci wyznanie uczuć i ten nieziemski pocałunek. Chwilę zadumy zniszczył dźwięk nadchodzącej wiadomości. _Przecież napisał im, że jutro pogadają! _Po wyjęciu swojego blackberry i ujrzeniu, kto jest nadawcą, uśmiech z powrotem zagościł na jego twarzy.

* * *

Blaine również był w podobnym stanie emocjonalnym. Tyle, że jego rodzice mieli odrobinę większe pojęcie o przyczynach takiego zachowania, aniżeli Burt. Wszystko wydało się, kiedy zobaczyli kwiaty na stoliku, gdy przyjechali odebrać go ze szpitala. Anderson wiedział, że nie będzie musiał niczego przed nimi ukrywać. Byli bardzo tolerancyjni i matka wyściskała go po tym, jak zwierzył się, że poznał świetnego chłopaka, a niedawno zostali parą. Chłopaka cieszyło tak duże wsparcie rodziców, jednak jego nadmiar czasami go irytował. Jak dzisiaj, gdy mama od razu proponowała, by zaprosił Kurta na obiad.  
- Nie uważasz, że to odrobinę za wcześnie? – spytał ją kończąc kolację. – Znamy się niedługo. Dopiero się poznajemy, a ty już chcesz się przedstawiać.  
- To nie jest przecież w złym guście – argumentowała.  
Matka Blaine'a była piękną kobietą. Naturalny, rudy kolor jej włosów był wyjątkiem w rodzinie. Pozostali członkowie, nawet cofając się kilka pokoleń wstecz, w większości obdarowani byli czarnymi włosami. Syn Bree odziedziczył po niej wyłącznie brązowy kolor oczu, długie rzęsy oraz nienaganną taktowność.  
- Może masz rację, ale nie chcę, żeby się wystraszył. A jak wyskoczę mu jutro z tekstem „poznaj moich rodziców!" to może się speszyć. Poza tym na razie chcę go mieć tylko dla siebie.  
- Zanotowano. Jutro z ojcem jedziemy w kolejną delegację. Od czwartej dom jest tylko na twojej głowie. – Puściła mu oczko, na co chłopak uśmiechnął się i skierował do swojego pokoju. – Kochanie, jakbyś miał zawroty głosy czy cokolwiek by się działo, krzycz.  
- Jasne, mamo. Dziękuję za kolację.

Rozłożył się w swoim fotelu i postanowił napisać do _swojego_ chłopaka. Tylko o czym? To, co stało się w sali, wyrażało więcej, niż tysiąc słów, a nie można się przecież całować przez telefon. Stanęło na standardowym wstępie.

* * *

**Od - Blaine: **Hej, dotarłeś bezpiecznie do domu?

_Napisał. Martwi się. _Wielką ulgę sprawiło Kurtowi , że to nie żadna z dziewczyn, tylko on. I to w tak błahej sprawie.

**Do - Blaine: **Nie. Zabili mnie. Teraz jestem krwiożerczym wampirem.

**Od - Blaine: **To mnie zmień. Bo chcę być z Tobą na zawsze. Tęskniłem za Tobą.

Znów to przyjemne uczucie w brzuchu. Hummel był ciekaw, czy kiedykolwiek przestaje ono nawiedzać ludzi, czy coś takiego zawsze ma miejsce, gdy ma się do czynienia z tą osobą.

**Do – Blaine: **Widzieliśmy się niecałe dwie godziny temu. Co będzie z Tobą jutro? Wszystko okej? Jak głowa?

**Od – Blaine: **W porządku. Rodzice jadą jutro na delegację. Chcesz przyjść?

Jeszcze raz. Będą sami. W pustym domu.

**Do – Blaine: **Jesteśmy razem od kilku godzin, a Ty już zaciągasz mnie do łóżka? To baaardzo nieładnie!

**Od – Blaine: **Nie odpowiem na to pytanie bez konsultacji z moim adwokatem. A więc tak?

**Do – Blaine: **Tak, Blaine. Przyjdę do Ciebie.

**Od – Blaine: **Super. O siedemnastej. Wsiądź w autobus numer 3. Będę na ciebie czekał na drugim przystanku.

**Do – Blaine: **Odliczam sekundy. Dobranoc ;*

**Od – Blaine: **Słodkich snów! ;*

_Rachel chyba zemdleje_. Kurt zachichotał na wizję sytuacji, w której mówi im o zaproszeniu Blaine'a. Będą piski, nie ma co. No i musi jeszcze im opowiedzieć o pocałunku. Jutrzejszy dzień będzie chyba jeszcze bardziej pełny wrażeń, co wydawało mu się niemożliwe.

**Od - Blaine: **;*

**Do – Blaine: **Blaine! Mój ojciec jest w domu! Pa ;*

* * *

- To była magia, mówię wam…  
Wszyscy byli już zebrani w sali chóru. Tradycyjnie jedynym nieobecnym był pan Schuster, więc Kurt mógł bez skrępowania opowiadać dziewczynom swoją wczorajszą historię. Do rozmowy, za jego zgodą dołączyły się też Tina i Quinn. Wszystkie słuchaczki nieustannie wzdychały i piszczały rodem z seansu komedii romantycznej.  
- O boże, Kurt. Tak się cieszę – powiedziała Azjatka.  
- Ja również – dodała Quinn. – Widzę, że sporo nas ominęło. Nie mogę uwierzyć, że Karofsky pobił Blaine'a. Ale to cholernie romantyczne, że stanął w twojej obronie.  
Kurt zachichotał. Jedną z rzeczy, które najbardziej urzekały go w jego partnerze, była nieskazitelna rycerskość.  
- Taki już jest. Wziął sobie za cel honoru bronienie mnie przed złem tego świata. Najbardziej ponosi go właśnie, gdy Dave jest w pobliżu. Nie wiem, dlaczego akurat on tak na niego działa – skłamał Hummel. – Mój osobisty Tristan…  
Rachel pociągnęła nosem, po czym sięgnęła do torby po chusteczkę higieniczną. Na ten widok cała grupka wywróciła oczami. Wrażliwość Berry, która wydawała im się często udawana, nieźle działała na nerwy. Jednak wszyscy solidarnie parsknęli śmiechem.  
- A właśnie, opowiedz jak tam Karofsky – wtrąciła się Mercedes. – Bo nie wiecie, ale poszedł wczoraj z Kurtem do szpitala. Wnioskuję, że chciał was tylko przeprosić, prawda?  
- Tak. Wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy. Znamy już z Blainem powody jego zachowania, ale obiecaliśmy nie zdradzać tej tajemnicy. Musicie mi uwierzyć na słowo, że da mi już spokój.  
Po chwilowej zadumie Kurt zaczerwienił się i dodał:  
- Przypomniało mi się coś zabawnego. Jak już mówiłem, Blaine dziwnie się zachowuje, gdy Dave jest w pobliżu. Kiedy wczoraj do niego przyszliśmy, przyniosłem kwiaty. I on oczywiście nie mógł odpuścić sobie "małego" prowokowania i na nasz widok wstał by zacząć mnie obściskiwać na powitanie. Dopiero gdy zobaczył, że na Davie nie robi to wrażenia, odrobinę zszed z tonu.  
- Niezły z niego numerek – zauważyła Quinn.  
- Pieprzyć Karofsky'ego! Opowiadaj dalej o pocałunku! – zażądała Rachel.  
- Nic nie mogę zostawić dla siebie, co nie? – Posłał im urażone spojrzenie, lecz widząc rząd potakujących głów, poddał się. – No co tu mówić… Powiedział, że chce spędzać ze mną więcej czasu, patrzeć w moje oczy i chronić mnie przed wszystkim.  
- Ooooooooo – jęczała Rachel, została szybko uciszona uciszona sugestywnym kuksańcem od Mercedes.  
- Pocałunek też chcecie ze szczegółami? Po co pytam, jasne że tak. - Uśmiechnął się pod nosem. - Najpierw mnie delikatnie cmoknął. Potem zaczął gładzić moją twarz, mówiąc jakieś czułe słówka, których nie byłem w stanie już zapamiętać. Potem znów się przyssał. Nawet nie wiem ile to trwało. Mogłoby się wydawać, że jakieś kilka lat. Następnie znów zaczął czarować jakimiś słówkami, ale kazałem mu się zamknąć i całować dalej.  
Kurt spoglądał na każdą z dziewczyn po kolei. Wszystkie miały rozmarzone oczy i przez chwilę przeszło go wrażenie, że za moment podzielą wylewność emocji Rachel. Nic takiego jednak się nie stało. Ciszę przerwała Tina, która po wyszeptaniu czegoś do ucha Quinn, zwróciła się do Kurta.  
- Za kilka dni idziemy z Samem i Mikiem do kina. Taka podwójna randka. Może chcecie się przyłączyć?  
To było zaskoczenie. Cieszyło go, że wszyscy chcą tak chętnie poznać Blaine'a.  
- Nie będą mieli nic przeciwko?  
- Przestań – odpowiedziała Fabray. – Sam na pewno nie, a myślę, że Mike również się ucieszy. Blaine lubi futbol?  
- Tak, nawet bardzo. Nie gra, ale uważnie śledzi wyniki lokalnych drużyn.  
- A więc będą mieli o czym gadać, kiedy my pójdziemy z tobą do toalety ogarnąć się po wylanych na filmie łzach.  
Wszyscy parsknęli śmiechem. Przypomniała im się sytuacja, gdy w zeszłym roku Kurt sam oblał się koktajlem, żeby wyręczyć rozdartego Finna. Po wszystkim dziewczyny zabrały go do damskiej toalety na „pogotowie kosmetyczne".  
- Zapytam go dzisiaj czy ma ochotę.  
- Czyli macie zaplanowane spotkanie? To powinna być pierwszorzędna informacja dzisiejszego dnia! – Rachel posłała mu urażone spojrzenie, jednak po chwili na jej twarzy zagościła mina każąca mu zwierzyć się z wszystkiego.  
Zastanawiał się chwilę czy wspominać o wszystkich okolicznościach dzisiejszej randki.  
- Zaprosił mnie do domu. Jego rodziców nie będzie – odparł jednych tchem licząc, że może nie dosłyszą ostatniego faktu.  
- Szybcy jesteście… - Quinn nie mogła sobie odpuścić tak kąśliwej uwagi.  
- Przestańcie, niby co waszym zdaniem ma się wydarzyć? – spytał powstrzymując się od śmiechu i rumieńców. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, co chodzi dziewczynom po głowach.  
- Jak to co? – znikąd pojawiła się Santana. – Sorki, że podsłuchałam. Mogę się przyłączyć?  
- Jasne – Kurt zaprosił ją gestem ręki na krzesło obok niego. – Masz jakąś teorię?  
- To chyba oczywiste, co się stanie. Pomyślcie trochę. Koleś, który obściskuje cię na pierwszej randce w Breadstix…  
- To nie była randka – wtrącił.  
- Nieważne, nie skończyłam. Blaine zaprasza cię do domu, a jego starzy akurat się gdzieś ulatniają. Nie mam wątpliwości, że rzuci cię na łóżko i będziecie robić to tak głośno, że zlecą się sąsiedzi.  
Kurt otworzył usta i oblał się dzikim rumieńcem. Wizja Santany była doprawdy urocza, jednak on nie rozpatrywał jeszcze znajomości z Blainem w _tej_ kategorii.  
- Jesteś szurnięta, Lopez – Quinn zakryła usta, powstrzymując uśmiech na widok zawstydzonego Kurta.  
- Gejom nie chodzi tylko o seks. Tym przeważnie różnimy się od heretyków.  
- Dobra, dobra, rozumiem. To co twoim zdaniem będzie ci robił? – Santana założyła ręce na piersiach, broniąc swoją tezę chodzenia do łóżka przy każdej okazji.  
- Od razu coś musi robić… Po prostu nikogo nie będzie, a my nie będziemy musieli tułać się po parkach i knajpach. A w pustym domu można się całować do woli. Chyba o to mu chodzi. W każdym razie mam taką nadzieję.  
- Ten wasz dziewiczy romantyzm przyprawia mnie o chęć zrobienia wam prawdziwego Lima Heights. Schuster idzie. Pamiętaj, łap pierwszą okazję, żeby go przelecieć! – Poklepała go po ramieniu i wróciła do Brittany.  
Nikt nie skomentował ostatniej uwagi. Wszyscy tylko wywrócili oczami, po czym każdy się wyprostował i skupił uwagę na nauczycielu.

Kurt był ciekaw, co na dzisiaj zaplanował Will. Był znany z tego, że nikt nie mógł przewidzieć jego decyzji. Jednego dnia zapewnia ich, że mają dużo czasu do zawodów, po czym nazajutrz w panice ustala program.  
- Witajcie, kochani!  
Uśmiech gościł na jego twarzy, toteż nie było się raczej czego obawiać. Póki przerost ego Rachel nie dawał o sobie znać, dobry humor pedagoga był dobrym znakiem.  
- Mam nowy pomysł na występ na zawody. Decyzję jednak pozostawiam wam.  
- Czuję się zaszczycona, - wszystkie oczy gniewnie spojrzały na Rachel, która najwyraźniej sama prosiła się o cios od Santany – ale nie uważa pan, że sama lepiej wybiorę odpowiednią dla mnie balladę? Mimo wszystko, doceniam pańską inwencję.  
Nastała cisza. Nikt nie odważył się tego skomentować. Finn położył dłoń na czoło, bo wiedział, że nie będzie mógł za moment pomóc swojej partnerce. Mercedes wywróciła tylko oczami, a Kurt i Santana zaczęli trząść się ze złości. Hummel kochał Rachel, ale były momenty, że żałował tego, jakiej jest płci, by jedynie móc jej legalnie przyłożyć. Lopez nie miała tego problemu i podniosła się z krzesła.  
- Wiesz, ostatnio bardzo staram się cię polubić, ale ty mi to wciąż jeszcze bardziej utrudniasz. Jesteś egocentryczną, rozwydrzoną…  
- Santana chce powiedzieć, że masz przecież już swój numer – wtrąciła się Mercedes, żeby zapobiec polaniu się krwi. – Śpiewamy w czwórkę _Let's Get Loud_, pamiętasz?  
- Poza tym powinnaś dać panu skończyć, nie uważasz? – swoje trzy grosze wtrącił Kurt. – Santana, usiądź, proszę. – Posłał jej błagalną minę, na którą niechętnie spełniła prośbę.  
- Przepraszam, proszę kontynuować, panie Schue.  
- Dziękuję, Rachel. Jadąc do pracy słuchałem radia i nagle mnie oświeciło. Chciałbym, żeby występ został otworzony wspólną piosenką. Jednak główny głos miałby w niej Kurt, wspierany przez Tinę i Quinn. Co wy na to?  
- To bardzo dobry pomysł. Ja się zgadzam – pierwsza o dziwo powiedziała Rachel, uśmiechająca się do Hummela.  
Reszta chóru również zgodnie poparła pomysł. Dotąd główne role odgrywało Finchel, czy związek Berry i Hudsona. Mercedes pozwalano zawodzić na ostatnich nutach, a pozostali trzymali się chórków. Teraz prawie każdy miał otrzymać swoją szansę, co było zdarzeniem bez precedensu w historii New Directions.  
- A jaki to utwór? – spytała Quinn.  
- _I'm Not Your Toy_ angielskiego zespołu La Roux. Znacie?  
Tylko kilka osób skinęło głowami, a Finn i Puck zrobili miny typu _cotowogóledocholeryjest?_  
- Dlaczego akurat to? – ciekawiła się Tina, po czym puknęła się w czoło i dodała: - No jasne, przecież głos Kurta jest łudząco podobny do głosu Eleonory Jackson!  
- Właśnie to mnie zaintrygowało. Pasuje ci taki układ, Kurt?  
- Oczywiście. To będzie prawdziwy show. – Odwrócił się do siedzących za nim, przyszłych partnerek i przybił z nimi piątki.

* * *

- Hej…  
Blaine wpatrywał się rozmarzonym wzrokiem w chłopaka, który właśnie wysiadł z autobusu i wolnym krokiem zmierzał w jego kierunku. Nie widzieli się tylko jeden dzień, jednak dla niego było to rozłąką cięższą niż nieokreślona wieczność. Kurt tylko uśmiechnął się na widok Andersona, który nie mógł wykrztusić z siebie żadnego, nawet najprostszego słowa. Gromił go swoim zalotnym spojrzeniem.  
- Hej, Blaine.  
Zapadła niezręczna cisza. Kurt zastanawiał się czy powinien przejąć inicjatywę i „bardziej" przywitać się ze swoim chłopakiem. Ten jednak okazał się szybszy i uścisnął jego dłoń. Zdezorientowany Hummel popatrzył na niego pytającym wzrokiem. To chyba nie miało być tak. Całą noc analizował, jak może wyglądać ich spotkanie. Spodziewał się uścisku, pocałunku w policzek, lub może czegoś odważniejszego, ale z pewnością nie przyjacielskiego uścisku dłoni.  
Chłopak wydawał się to rozumieć, bo szybko przysunął się do Kurta i zaczął tłumaczyć.  
- Przepraszam. Rzuciłbym się na ciebie, ale sam wiesz… Pełno ludzi – szepnął mu do ucha.  
Ciepły oddech na twarzy Hummela sprawił, że jego myśli zaczęły odchodzić daleko do krainy fantazji, w której usta i dotyk Blaine'a grały główne, niebezpiecznie uwodzicielskie role. Oboje momentalnie się zarumienili i Kurt odwrócił wzrok w geście wstydu, wiedząc, że Blaine natychmiast przejrzał jego myśli.  
- Lepiej chodźmy do mnie – powiedział Blaine i delikatnie położył mu rękę na plecy.  
Podczas spaceru nie mówili wiele. Blaine co chwilę opowiadał Kurtowi o różnych atrakcjach okolicy, które mijali. Okolica bardzo przypadła chłopakowi do gustu. Pełno było tutaj zieleni, podczas gdy jego dzielnica mogła się poszczycić co najwyżej jednym jedynym parkiem, z którym najwyraźniej oboje kojarzyli jedynie walkę z Dave'm. Tutaj było ich kilka i w pewnym momencie Anderson pociągnął Kurta w stronę jednego z nich. Gdy skręcili w odosobnioną ścieżkę, chwycił swojego chłopaka za rękę i ponownie uraczył go swoim nieśmiałym uśmiechem. To podobało się Kurtowi najbardziej, wtedy taki gest był dla nich czymś zwyczajnym, a milczenie i uśmiech Blaine'a były tak wymowne, jakby powtarzał na głos „Czekałem na to cały dzień".  
Po opanowaniu ataku dzikich rumieńców, Hummel zaczął rozmowę. I tak całą drogę do domu spędzili na tradycyjnym plotkowaniu o najnowszych wariacjach gejowskich ikon. Kurt starał się zachowywać naturalnie, jednak nieustannie wędrujący po jego palcach kciuk Blaine'a nie ułatwiał tego zadania. Co chwilę parskał śmiechem, a jego chłopak zauważając, że sprawia mu to przyjemność, wprawiając jednocześnie w zakłopotanie, kontynuował skromne pieszczoty, doprowadzając go do szaleństwa. Chcąc czy nie, po wyjściu z parku musieli zrezygnować z takiej bliskości, ponieważ znów zewsząd otaczali ich przechodnie. Blaine marzył tylko o tym, by jak najszybciej znaleźć się z Kurtem sam na sam, nie zdając sobie sprawy, że ten marzy o tym samym.

Dom Andersonów był dość duży, jak na trzech lokatorów. Przynajmniej o tylu domownikach wiedział Kurt. Nie miał czasu na zastanowienie się, dlaczego wcześniej nie wypytał Blaine'a o rodzeństwo, bo ten nonszalanckim gestem właśnie zapraszał go do środka. Z trudem wstrzymując kolejne parsknięcie, przekroczył prócz mieszkania swojego chłopaka.  
Nie znał się na architekturze, ale oglądając mnóstwo brazylijskich telenowel, Kurt przyzwyczaił się, że duże domy przeważnie urządzone są tak, że po wejściu zastaje się obszerny salon połączony z przedsionkiem. I nie mylił się. Salon Andersonów był jednym z najpiękniej urządzonych wnętrz, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Wszędzie dominowały różne odcienie bieli i beżu. Na szklanym blacie stolika do kawy stał biały wazon, a w nim, jakżeby inaczej, pasujące idealnie do wystroju kremowe róże. Zbyt rozproszony widokiem Blaine'a nie przyjrzał się ogrodowi nim weszli do domu, ale zakładał, że właśnie stamtąd pochodziły kwiaty. Już miał zabrać się za badanie ścian obłożonych gustownymi, wielkimi obrazami, kiedy poczuł, że ktoś przytula go od tyłu i całuje w policzek.  
- Witaj w moich skromnych progach – wymruczał mu do ucha Blaine i, dalej zachowując się jak dżentelmen, ściągnął mu kurtkę.  
- Cóż za zaszczyt. Dziękuję za zaproszenie, panie Anderson – uśmiechał się do Blaine'a wieszającego jego okrycie na wieszaku. – Nie musisz jednak być ta… - nie dokończył zdania, ponieważ chłopak przyciągnął go do siebie i objął w talii. Kurt był pewien, że lada moment Anderson wyssie z niego życie łapczywym pocałunkiem, jednak ten tylko delikatnie cmoknął go w usta i uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.  
- Chcesz, żebym dostał zawału – silił się na oskarżycielski ton, jednak nie bardzo mu to wyszło.  
- Może wskażę ci drogę do mego przytulnego pokoju i tam na mnie poczekasz, a ja tymczasem przygotuję kawę?  
Blaine przeszywał go tak podniecającym spojrzeniem, że w pewnej chwili sam nie miał pojęcia, co się z nim działo. Serce łomotało mu tak mocno, że mogłoby momentalnie rozerwać pierś i wyskoczyć na zewnątrz.  
- A nie mógłbym ci pomóc?  
- Pewnie, że byś mógł, ale obawiam się, że twoja obecność podczas obchodzenia się z wrzątkiem, mogłaby doprowadzić do wypadku…  
- Niezła próba, musisz popracować na asertywnością.  
Blaine uśmiechnął się szatańsko.  
- Wynocha do mojego pokoju, Kurt!  
- Nie mam wyjścia. – Spojrzał na niego stanowczo. – Zmuszasz mnie do ostateczności. Spróbuj tego! – Potraktował go miną najsłodszego szczeniaczka na świecie, który od dawna czekał na swoje Peddigrie.  
Po dłuższej chwili walki z ostateczną bronią Kurta, Blaine rzeczywiście musiał zrezygnować.  
- O rany, chodźmy zrobić tą kawę, bo kiedy się tobą zajmę, naprawdę nie będziesz mógł nawet wstać.  
Chwycił go za rękę i pociągnął w stronę kuchni. Obojgu momentalnie przypomniała się sytuacja, kiedy Blaine pokazywał Kurtowi drogę „na skróty" w swojej szkole.  
Chłopak usadził Kurta na wygodnym krześle i zapewnił, że sam doskonale sobie poradzi z parzeniem kawy. Hummelowi pozostało tylko badanie równie gustownie, jak salon, wystrojonego wnętrza i obserwowanie, jak jego chłopak krząta się po kuchni. Dzisiaj miał na sobie jasne dżinsy i ciasną, czarną bluzkę, która eksponowała jego piękny tors. Jak dotąd nie było mu dane widzieć Blaine'a ubranego w cokolwiek innego niż szkolny mundurek, który wkładał także na ich popołudniowe spotkania. Wyjątkiem była obłędna, biała pidżama, w którą odziany był podczas pobytu w szpitalu. Jego myśli ponownie zaczęły przybierać lubieżny charakter, gdy zaczął się zastanawiać, w czym w ogóle Blaine śpi i jak szybko będzie dane mu się o tym przekonać. Po chwili odzyskał pełną świadomość i spostrzegł, że obiekt jego uczuć patrzy na niego z zainteresowaniem, opierając się o kuchenny blat z założonymi rękoma.  
- Co sprawiło, że się tak zamyśliłeś? – Spojrzał na niego z wyższością, prawdopodobnie domyślając się, o czym myśli.  
- J-ja… Nieważne – odpowiedział Kurt, oblewając się rumieńcem.  
Blaine westchnął i pokręcił tylko głową z uśmiechem.  
- Wezmę tacę. Pomożesz mi z drzwiami od pokoju? – zaproponował i widząc otwierające się usta rozmówcy, dodał: – Nie, nie jest ciężka. To tylko dwie kawy, cukier i ciasto. Poradzę sobie.  
Postanawiając dłużej nie oponować, podniósł się z krzesła i skierował, zgonie ze wskazówkami Blaine'a na schody. Już za chwilę zobaczy jego pokój. Otworzył brązowe drzwi, na których wisiała tabliczka, która miała zapewne ostrzegać rodziców, żeby nie wchodzili bez pukania.

Sypialnia była, ku zdziwieniu Kurta, bardzo _męska_. Owszem, spodziewał się, że nie będzie różowa i uderzająca w standardy stereotypowego geja, ale jednak, gdyby wszedł do środka nie wiedząc, kto jest właścicielem pokoju, pomyślałby, że to z pewnością stuprocentowy heteryk. Po krótkim zastanowieniu się doszedł do wniosku, że nawet pasuje to do Blaine'a. Przez ten krótki okres ich znajomości dał mu się przecież poznać jako żarliwy obrońca oraz rycerz, któremu nie brakowało odwagi i który nie wahał się używać pięści w załatwianiu sprawunków.  
- To co chcesz robić? – spytał Blaine, kładąc tacę na stoliku.  
- Jakbyś nie wiedział – wymruczał Kurt pod nosem, szybko się poprawiając: - A co proponujesz?  
Blaine otworzył usta i patrzył na niego przez moment pożądliwym wzrokiem. Po przegnaniu z umysłu niegrzecznych myśli, odezwał się przesadnie obojętnym głosem:  
- M-Może włączę muzykę?  
Trwało to może ułamek sekundy, ale chłopak zorientował się, dokąd zmierzały warblerowe myśli. Uśmiechnął się w uldze, że w takim wypadku jego własne nie są w tej sytuacji czymś niemoralnym.  
Kurt skinął głową, a Blaine podszedł do odtwarzacza i zaczął przeglądać swoją playlistę.  
- Może coś wpadło ci ostatnio w ucho i akurat to mam, mhm?  
- Wolałbym się dowiedzieć, czego ty lubisz słuchać. A swoje ulubione kawałki pokażę ci, kiedy przyjdziesz do mnie.  
Blaine spłonął rumieńcem i żeby to ukryć, bez słowa włączył cichą muzykę.  
- Cierpię ostatnio na syndrom zapętlenia jednego utworu. Jestem pewien, że to akurat znasz.  
Wskazał mu dłonią miejsce na kanapie. Kiedy Kurt usiadł, zajął miejsce obok niego. W milczeniu zabrali się za wypijanie kawy, co chwilę jeden nieśmiale spoglądając na drugiego. Blaine postanowił pierwszy przełamać lody.  
- Już raz ci to śpiewałem, ale powiem to oficjalnie. Ta piosenka w pełni oddaje to, co do ciebie czuję. – Spojrzał mu głębiej w oczy.  
- O czym ty… - zaczął Kurt, jednak dopiero teraz zauważył, jaki utwór wydobywa się z radia.  
Poczuł falę gorąca, która zaatakowała go na wspomnienia. Na słowa „_You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream"_ Schował twarz w dłonie, a Blaine parsknął śmiechem.  
- Nie ma się tutaj czego wstydzić, panie Hummel. Naprawdę sprawiasz, że czuję się jak w śnie nastolatki.  
Cały czerwony na twarzy Kurt postanowił się poddać i spojrzał na piękną twarz Blaine'a czując, że za moment motyle siedzące w jego brzuchu rozerwą go na kawałeczki.  
- Przepraszam, nie wiem co mi się stało. Po prostu…  
Blaine zatkał mu usta palcem.  
- Wiem, też nie mogę dłużej się powstrzymywać.  
Błyskawicznie złożył na jego ustach łapczywy pocałunek. Ciało Kurta zadrgało, gdy Blaine objął go w talii. Pragnął więcej. Pragnął już nigdy nie wydostawać się z jego objęć, tylko delektować się smakiem jego ust i dotykiem jego ciepłych dłoni.  
Po oderwaniu się ich warg od siebie, Blaine zaczął pieścić miejsce znajdujące się uchem Kurta, jednocześnie drugą ręką wciąż pewnie tuląc go do siebie. Brązowe oczy, z miłością wpatrujące się w niego sprawiały, że chłopak tracił zmysły, zatracając się w ich niemal hipnotycznych właściwościach.  
Kurt złączył ich czoła i westchnął.  
- Nawzajem.  
- Co?  
- Z tą piosenką. Czuję to samo.  
Blaine wyszczerzył zęby i pocałował go w czubek głowy.

* * *

Kurt oparł głowę o ramię Blaine'a. Leżeli na jego łóżku, oglądając siódmy sezon Desperate Housewives na DVD, który Anderson nabył przed kilkoma dniami. Miał w planach odbyć podobny seans z Rachel i Mercedes, ponieważ ta pierwsza również nie mogła odmówić sobie zakupienia najnowszych odcinków ich ulubionego serialu.  
- Julie jest głupia, powinna pójść z Dannym do kina – skomentował właśnie oglądaną scenę Blaine.  
- No nie wiem… Oczywiście, jest niesamowicie przystojny i sam bez wahania poszedłbym z nim wszędzie. Ale bije od niego, a raczej od jego rodziny coś mrocznego…  
- _Niesamowicie przystojny_? – Chłopak posłał mu udawane, urażone spojrzenie.  
- Nie! Nie o to mi chodzi! – bronił się Kurt. – W porównaniu z tobą to kompletny brzydal.  
Nie widział twarzy Blaine, ale mógł słyszeć, że właśnie się uśmiechał. Został uraczony wybaczającym pocałunkiem w policzek.  
- A kiedy jesteśmy przy temacie kina… To sprawiono tobie dzisiaj niezły komplement.  
- To znaczy? – spytał Blaine.  
Jakie to szczęście, że akurat oglądali serial. Kurt na śmierć zapomniałby powiedzieć Blaine'owi o propozycji dziewczyn. Była to oczywiście przede wszystkim wina andersonowych ust, przez które Hummel zapominał, jak się nazywa. Odwrócił się do chłopaka i zaczął nadrabiać zaległości.  
- One wiedzą. Wszystkie.  
- Wiedzą co? – Blaine zaczął bawić się włosami Kurta.  
- Co robiliśmy wczoraj. Przepraszam, nie chciałem się wygadać, ale zrozum…  
- W porządku – Anderson wtrącił mu się w zdanie. – Wes wyzywał mnie dzisiaj od tęczowych nastolatek. Nie mogłem przestać opowiadać mu o tym, jak... Jak cudowne są twoje usta.  
Twarz Kurta przybrała jasnobordowy odcień. Po krótkim, acz namiętnym pocałunku, Blaine kontynuował:  
- A jest heretykiem, więc wyobraź sobie, jak musiał się czuć, gdy mu opowiadałem wszystkie pikantne szczególiki. Ty zostałeś pożarty przez pół tuzina dziewczyn i nie miałeś żadnych szans na obronę. Poza tym jestem niezmiernie rad, że tak się mną chwalisz.  
- Jest czym, uwierz mi – odparł Kurt i otarł swoim nosem o nos Blaine'a. – No więc, wiedzą. Tina i Quinn idą ze swoimi chłopakami na podwójną randkę do kina za kilka dni i byłyby zaszczycone, gdybyśmy chcieli im towarzyszyć. Sam i Mike też należą do chóru i są w porządku. Powiedziałem Quinn, że lubisz futbol, więc według niej świetnie się z nimi dogadasz.  
Blaine przez chwilę patrzył na niego z odrobinę nieodgadnionym i zdezorientowanym wyrazem twarzy. Odwracając wzrok był w stanie wydukać jedynie:  
- J-ja… Kurt…  
- Ale oczywiście jeżeli nie jesteś pewien, to…  
- Nie, nie. Tylko... zaskoczyłeś mnie. To znaczy, że nikt nie będzie robił ci problemów z powodu tego, że romansujesz z konkurencją? – spytał z przekąsem.  
- Cudownie, prawda? – Kurt oparł dłoń o policzek Blaine'a. Ten błyskawicznie ją chwycił i ucałował, jakby jego partner był dziewiętnastowieczną szlachcianką, a on sam księciem zabiegającym o jej względy.  
- Co? – spytał na widok Kurta patrzącego na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
- Nic. Po prostu naprawdę jesteś romantykiem. Ale oprócz tego jesteś, jak właśnie się upewniłem, prawdziwym dżentelmenem. Z tych, którzy już dawno wyginęli. Zastanawia mnie, jak często takie połączenie zdarza się u gejów…  
- Pomyślmy. – Chwila udawanego namysłu Blaine'a. – Jestem jedyny. A to oznacza, że nic lepszego cię już nie spotka, więc musisz się mnie trzymać.  
- Jesteś idealny, Blaine.  
Przez moment Blaine wodził kciukiem po dłoni Kurta. Następnie musnął swoimi wargami jego usta. Po kilku próbach, pogłębił pocałunek, gdy Kurt westchnął w jego usta i zaprosił język Blaine'a do środka. Nie wiadomo kiedy Blaine znalazł się w pozycji dominującej. Naparł na niego ciałem, po czym wsunął dłonie pod cienką koszulę. Żaden z nich nie miał pojęcia, dokąd ich to zaprowadzi, ponieważ żaden nie miał zamiaru się powstrzymywać.  
- Blainie, jesteś tam, skarbie? – sytuację uratował głos Bree.  
Chłopcy błyskawicznie przerwali pieszczoty i w pośpiechu zaczęli poprawiać swoje zmierzwione fryzury oraz pogniecione ubrania, klnąc pod nosem.  
- Zaraz do was zejdziemy, mamo! Tylko mam w pokoju mały bałagan, lepiej nie wchodź! – Posłał Kurtowi spanikowane spojrzenie. Ten jedynie kojąco złapał go za dłoń.  
Zza drzwi wydobywały się kolejne, jakby przytłumione słowa pani Anderson.  
- Dobrze, dobrze, nie spiesz się. Sprzątanie jest ważne. W ten sposób okazujesz szacunek osobom, które zapraszasz do siebie oraz uczysz się… Zaraz… Jak to zejdziemy? Czy jest tam ktoś jeszcze?  
Tym razem chłopak wydawał się za moment zemdleć.  
- Tak. A wy chyba mieliście być na delegacji. Sama mi proponowałaś, żebym…  
- Ach tak. Troszeczkę się skróciło i zapomniałam, że miałeś zaprosić… Och. OCH! Nieważne, synku! Przepraszam! Nie musicie się spieszyć, ja... Ja poczekam na dole. Tak, już mnie nie ma.  
Blaine usiadł na łóżku i spojrzał na Kurta przepraszającym wzrokiem. Nie tak wyglądało to w jego oczach. Miał przedstawić go swoim rodzicom na oficjalnej kolacji, wydanej właśnie na ich cześć. Tymczasem zejdą tam na dół świeżo po sesji całowania i obściskiwania się.  
- Strasznie cię przepraszam, Kurt. Musisz czuć się niezręcznie. Powiedziałem ci, że będziemy sami…  
Kurt podszedł w milczeniu do Blaine'a i ukucnął przed nim, chwytając za rękę.  
- W końcu musiało do tego dojść. Nic się nie stało, po prostu nie wygłoszę płomiennej przemowy, którą zapewnie szykowałbym dwa tygodnie. I nie mam nic dla twojej mamy, ale chyba nie będzie tak źle. Jak wyglądam?  
Blaine spojrzał z niedowierzaniem, ale uśmiechnął się na wieść, że cała ta sytuacja nie spłoszyła Kurta.  
- Naprawdę ci to nie przeszkadza?  
Potwierdził skinięciem głowy. Blaine wstał, po czym objął Kurta w talii i podciągnął go góry. Wziął jego twarz w dłonie i złożył kolejny podczas dzisiejszego dnia pocałunek.  
- To ty jesteś idealny. Chodź, Kurt. Za chwilę poznasz moich rodziców. – Uśmiechnął się i pociągnął swojego chłopaka za rękę.

Blaine najwyraźniej nabrał pewności siebie, bo gdy schodzili po schodach, jego twarzy ani na chwilę nie opuszczał uśmiech. Kurt z kolei był odrobinę spięty. Po raz pierwszy miał zostać przedstawiony cudzym rodzicom jako sympatia ich syna. Widok radosnego Blaine'a jednak dodawał mu otuchy. Oznaczało to bowiem, że nie ma się czego bać.  
Rudowłosa kobieta, która akurat kończyła prasować ubrania w salonie, skojarzyła się Kurtowi momentalnie z Bree Van De Kamp. Miała oczy Blaine'a, i praktycznie tylko to odróżniało ją od jej serialowego dopplegangera.  
- Ben, już są! – zawołała męża, po czym posłała chłopcom olśniewający uśmiech.  
Kurt odruchowo przysunął się bliżej Blaine'a i mocniej ścisnął jego dłoń. Ten zapewnił go ciepłym spojrzeniem, mówiącym wyraźnie, że nic nie miało prawa pójść źle.  
I pojawił się. Ben Aderson był stosunkowo niskim mężczyzną. Gdy podszedł do żony, można było zauważyć, że jest od niej odrobinę niższy. Czarne, trochę kręcone włosy i ten niski wzrost bez wątpienia przekazał synowi.  
- Mamo, tato. – Blaine spojrzał odważnie na rodziców. – To jest Kurt, mój chłopak.  
Przez chwilę cała czwórka stała w milczeniu i wszyscy dyskretnie spoglądali na siebie. Pierwsza odezwała się pani domu, entuzjastycznie podchodząc do prawie obcego chłopaka:  
- Bree Anderson – wyściskała czule Kurta. - Miło mi powitać cię w naszych skromnych progach.  
- Mnie również, proszę pani. Przepraszam, że jestem z pustymi rękoma, ale nie spodziewałem się poznać państwa dzisiaj.  
- Przepraszamy, że wtargnęliśmy bez zapowiedzi – kobieta zaśmiała się serdecznie ze swojego żartu. – Mam nadzieję, że w niczym nie przeszkodziliśmy. Bo byliście zamknięci w pokoju, a kiedy ja byłam młoda, to…  
- Mamo, proszę – wtrącił zaróżowiony na policzkach Blaine.  
- Ben Anderson, witam cię, Kurt. – Mężczyzna wyciągnął dłoń do chłopaka. Kurt uścisnął ją, a mężczyzna posłał mu olśniewający uśmiech, taki sam, jaki posiadał najmłodszy domownik.  
Hummel cieszył się, że tata Blaine'a był bardziej zwięzły w słowach. Prawdopodobnie Blaine również czuł ulgę, że przynajmniej ojciec nie wprawi go w niezręczność.  
- To my wracamy do swoich zajęć. Jeszcze raz, miło było nam cię poznać, Kurt.  
Andersonowie poszli do kuchni, a Blaine odwrócił się do Kurta, objął w pasie i ucałował w czoło.  
- Mogło być gorzej, prawda?  
- Było dobrze. Twoi rodzice są bardzo sympatyczni. Mam nadzieję, że mój tata również zaakceptuje cię tak szybko.  
Anderson zadarł głowę do góry.  
- To kiedy będę miał tą przyjemność?  
- Nie wiem jeszcze. Pomyślałem, że przedstawię was sobie, jak wrócimy z potrójnej randki w kinie.  
- Mi pasuje. – Cmoknął go w usta.  
Kurt oparł głowę o pierś Blaine'a i głośno westchnął. Słyszał jakieś zalotne słówka mruczane przez niższego chłopaka, ale nie był w stanie do końca ich zrozumieć. Spojrzał na zegarek i zdał sobie sprawę, że pora się pożegnać.  
- Przykro mi to mówić, ale niedługo ucieknie mi ostatni autobus, a na zewnątrz robi się ciemno.  
- Chętnie przenocuję cię w moim pokoju… - wyszeptał mu do ucha Blaine.  
Przez moment Hummel pomyślał, że mógłby przystać na tę propozycję. Ale była ona zapewne żartem, bo Blaine wiedział, że ojciec Kurta dostałby niemałej gorączki.  
- To nawet kuszące, ale dobrze wiesz, że to odrobinę za wcześnie.  
- Wiem, wiem… - Wtulił się w kurtowy policzek. – Ale nie puszczę cię samego. Będę szedł z tobą, trzymał twoją rękę bez względu na to, co sobie pomyślą inni, i odejdę dopiero, kiedy autobus zniknie za horyzontem.  
- Podoba mi się ten pomysł.

Na zewnątrz było chłodniej, niż można by przypuszczać. Kurt przypomniał sobie o radach Mercedes, których nie wykorzystał ostatnim razem i zaczął teatralnie „trząść się z zimna". Blaine momentalnie był gotów oddać mu swoją kurtkę. Po zapewnieniu, że nie ma takiej potrzeby, Anderson zaproponował, że go chociaż obejmie. Na tą propozycję Kurt nie mógł _nie_ przystać.  
- Dziękuję za miły wieczór, Blaine – powiedział Kurt, gdy doszli na przystanek autobusowy.  
- To ja ci dziękuję. Byłeś dzielny w sytuacji z moimi rodzicami. No i dziękuję za zaproszenie do kina. – Blaine uśmiechnął się i wyściskał chłopaka, a potem czule i długo pocałował na pożegnanie.  
- Mogę jutro zadzwonić? – spytał Hummel.  
- Ja zadzwonię. Już tęsknię.  
Ponownie i wolno wpił się w jego wagi, lecz tym razem był już zmuszony go puścić.  
Gdy Kurt odjechał, jeszcze przez moment podążał za nim tęsknym wzrokiem, po czym udał się w stronę domu, podśpiewując szczęśliwie _Teenage Dream_.

* * *

- Powiem wam, - zaczął Kurt, wycierając twarz mokrą chusteczką – że ten film nie był wcale zły. Nie spodziewałem się niczego wielkiego, zwłaszcza że to komedia romantyczna. Amerykańskie kino to już jednak nie to, co dziesięć lat temu.

Umówione wyjście do kina ostatecznie musiało zostać odłożone o tydzień. Tinę złapało lekkie przeziębienie, więc cała grupa postanowiła poczekać aż się wykuruje. Randka była w głównej mierze jej pomysłem, więc byli jej to winni, mimo iż razem z Mikiem nalegała, że mogą wybrać się kiedy indziej tylko we dwoje.

- Mnie się podobało – wtrąciła Quinn. – Na pewno cały miłosny wątek był lepszy od Zmierzchu, a to już sporo znaczy. Poza tym aktor grający Arthura… - westchnęła i uniosła lekko głowę do góry, by lepiej widzieć usta, na które nakładała świeży błyszczyk.

- Czekoladowy? – spytał Kurt.

- Mhm, bezbarwny. Nic nawet nie widać – odparła uśmiechnięta Tina, która pożyczała właśnie pomadkę od koleżanki.

- Nie mów, że chcesz… - Fabray wyszczerzyła zęby. Mimo niedowierzającego tonu, oczy jej się zaświeciły na myśl zabawy w stylistkę.

- Przestań, po prostu Blaine lubi czekoladę – odpowiedział plącząc się. – Chociaż, jestem gejem, co nie?

Obie dziewczyny rozpromieniały i zaprosiły Kurta przed lusterko.

- Teraz delikatnie rozchyl wargi – kierowała go Quinn.

- Jakbyś zobaczył rozebranego Blaine'a! – dodała rozochocona Tina.

Hummel postąpił za ich wskazówkami, jednocześnie czując się jak ostatni idiota. Blondynka zbliżyła się do niego i nałożyła mu warstwę czekoladowego błyszczyka. Chłopak zaśmiał się, przez co Quinn przypadkowo wjechała na podbródek. Azjatka wytarła go chusteczką, chcąc również mieć czynny udział w akcji.

- Gotowe – poprawiła mu włosy cheerleaderka. – Teraz wystarczy tylko pocałować Blaine'a.

- Przepraszam, ale to damska toaleta! – rozległ się głos wchodzącej do środka woźnej, na który wszyscy troje podskoczyli.

- Jestem gejem, ma pani z tym problem?

Kobieta wyraźnie się speszyła, a dziewczyny zaczęły chichotać.

- Nie, skądże. Myślałam, że przyszedł pan, żeby… - Quinn musiała zakryć usta dłonią, żeby nie urazić starszej kobiety. – Nieważne, przepraszam.

W pośpiechu opuściła toaletę. Tina poprawiła jeszcze włosy, po czym wyszli na korytarz.

- Myślałyście już o strojach na nasz występ? – spytał Kurt.

Pokręciły przecząco głowami.

- Bo ja tak. Moglibyśmy ubrać się na biało. Widziałem ostatnio w sklepie nowoczesną, białą marynarkę z drobnymi czarnymi dodatkami. Spodnie łatwo bym do tego dobrał. Was można zaopatrzyć w białe żakiety. Same zdecydujecie, czy wolicie wersję ze spodniami czy spódnicami, co wy na to?

Chwilę się zastanowiły, po czym blondynka odpowiedziała:

- Ciekawe, nie powiem… Nawet już sobie to wyobraziłam. Odpowiednio dobierając dodatki, będziemy wyglądać ładnie. A co ty na to? – Spojrzała na Tinę.

- Podoba mi się. I tak do głowy nie przychodzi mi nic innego, bo najchętniej ubrałabym się jak teraz, - wskazała na założone ciężkie, czarne glany, połączone ze skórzaną kurtką i spodniami - ale niestety akurat to nie pasuje do piosenki.

Rozglądali się przez moment za swoimi partnerami, którzy obiecali poczekać w głównym hallu.

- A co do Blaine'a – zaczęła najmłodsza dziewczyna. – To rzeczywiście jest sympatyczny. I chyba podobał mu się film. Bo prócz nas, tylko on okazywał zainteresowanie seansem, i jak na moje, wcale nie udawał. Mike z kolei nawet nie ukrywał znudzenia.

- Sam to samo – dodała Quinn. – Naprawdę masz uroczego chłopaka. – Uśmiechnęła się. – Następnym razem pójdziemy na Transformers lub coś jeszcze gorszego. – Proponując to miała za pewne na myśli Sama i jego pasjonowanie się filmami o robotach.

- Jakoś to ścierpimy – spuentował Kurt.

Zbliżali się do swoich połówek, które siedziały na jednej z kinowych kanap. Blaine dyskutował z nowymi znajomymi, żywo przy tym gestykulując. Mike i Sam patrzyli na niego z zainteresowaniem, co chwila potwierdzająco kiwając głowami i poklepując go z uśmiechem, jak partnera „od piwka". Anderson zauważył zmierzającą w ich stronę grupkę i promiennie uśmiechnął się do Kurta, jakby nie widział go co najmniej kilka dni.

- Jakiś ciekawy temat? – spytała Tina, która akurat została uraczona buziakiem od Mike'a.

- Futbol i takie tam – odpowiedział jej Sam, obejmując ramieniem swoją dziewczynę.

Blaine, obserwując te drobne gesty, postanowił nie być gorszy i złożył na policzku Kurta delikatny pocałunek. Tina i Quinn popatrzyły po sobie, Sam się uśmiechnął, a Mike zajęty był bawieniem się włosami Tiny.

- Teraz w usta – wyszeptał Blaine'owi do ucha. – Bo mam dla ciebie prezent.

Zaskoczony chłopak spełnił jego prośbę, po czy spojrzał na niego i delikatnie oblizał wargi.

- Nie mówiłeś, że używasz błyszczyków – zaśmiał się figlarnie.

- To nie mój, pożyczyłem od Quinn.

- Mówił, że lubisz ten smak. Byliśmy w damskiej toalecie – dziewczyna nie mogła odpuścić sobie tej uwagi.

Kurt spłonął rumieńcem, a reszta grupy wybuchła śmiechem.

- Zabawne. Lepsze jest to, że do łazienki wtargnęła woźna i najwyraźniej uważała, że dochodziło tam do jakiś ekscesów, bo o mało nie wyrzuciła mnie za drzwi.

- No nic, trzeba to kiedyś powtórzyć! – zaproponował Sam. Reszta chórem się z nim zgodziła, po czym udali się w kierunku wyjścia, wszyscy szczęśliwie trzymając swoje połówki za ręce.

* * *

Kończył się październik i wieczory robiły się naprawdę zimne. Kurt i Blaine szli przez park, trzymając się za ręce i rozkoszując kojącymi właściwościami chłodnego powietrza. Hummel, pełen obaw o dzisiejszy dzień, poczuł ulgę, kiedy grupowe wyjście się udało. Jego chłopak bawił się świetnie i szybko podbijał serca przyjaciół Kurta. Mercedes i Rachel polubiły go od pierwszej wymiany spojrzeń, gdy wpadli na siebie w Breadstix. Finna poznał, gdy przyszedł zabrać Kurta do Lima Bean. Z kolejnymi członkami New Directions znalazł wspólny język przez paroma godzinami. Wszystko układało się świetnie. Pierwszy raz byli na prawdziwej randce. Może nie była zbyt osobista, jednak mogli wszystkim pokazywać, jak bardzo się lubią i, co najważniejsze, każdy to akceptował.  
- Jak się bawiłeś?  
- O dziwo, wyśmienicie – odpowiedział Blaine, biorąc Kurta pod rękę, by oddać mu więcej ciepła.  
- O dziwo? – spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony.  
Blaine uśmiechnął się.  
- Nie byłem pewien, czy twoi przyjaciele mnie polubią. Poza tym dotychczas spotykaliśmy się tylko we dwoje. Tylko ty i ja…  
- Zapewniam cię, są tobą zachwyceni. A ci, których nie poznałeś osobiście, również wypowiadają się o tobie… pozytywnie.  
- To znaczy? – spytał zaintrygowany tą znaczącą "pauzą".  
- Będziesz się śmiał. Ale obiecaj od razu, że gdy poznasz Santanę, nie wspomnisz jej o tym. Bo zrobi mi "Lima Heights".  
- Lima Heights to dzielnica. Co ma z tym wspólnego?  
Kurt się zaśmiał.  
- Santana się tam wychowała. Nie wiem dokładnie co ma na myśli, gdy komuś grozi mówiąc, że zrobi mu właśnie Lima Heights, ale mogę się domyślać. Ludzie nazywają to miejsce „gorszą stroną torów".  
- Ach, rozumiem. Mówiąc kolokwialnie, skopie ci tyłek, jeżeli wypaplasz?  
- Blaine! – Kurt spojrzał na niego, udając zdegustowanie.  
- Przepraszam – ucałował go w policzek. – Obiecuję milczeć aż po grób. Co miałeś na myśli mówiąc, że Santana wypowiada się o mnie pozytywnie? – wyszczerzył zęby.  
- To znaczy, Blaine, że widziała nas razem. I uważa, że jesteś słodki i na dodatek, gdybyś nie był gejem, chciałaby z tobą zaszaleć.  
- Och… - Na policzki Blaine'a wstąpił wyraźny, nieśmiały rumieniec.  
- Dlatego bądź ostrożny, bo twoja orientacja wcale nie musi być dla niej przeszkodą.  
- Boisz się, że zdradzę cię z dziewczyną? – spytał ze swoją popisową, szczenięcą miną. Nie zostawił mu jednak dużo czasu na odpowiedź, bo już po chwili przylegał do niego całym ciałem. Nie zwracając uwagi na mijających ich ludzi, całowali się czule, zapominając o całym świecie.  
- Oczywiście, że nie.  
- No właśnie. – Blaine obdarował go pstryczkiem w nos. – Czy twój tata ma w domu strzelbę? Wolałbym o tym wiedzieć, w końcu za chwilę go poznam – powiedział lekko wystraszony. Kurt zachichotał.  
- Nie, Blaine, nie ma. Wszystko będzie dobrze, mój tata będzie cieszył się _naszym_ szczęściem.  
Blaine lekko się uśmiechnął.  
- Miałem sen. Ty zacząłeś mnie przedstawiać, a twój ojciec powiedział tylko: „Cała przyjemność po moim trupie" i wziął strzelbę znad kominka. Na szczęście, wtedy się obudziłem.  
Oboje zaczęli się śmiać. Kurt lekko puknął Blaine'a w czoło.  
- Głupek. Gotowy czy nie, zapraszam. – Otworzył przed nim drzwi.

Blaine powoli wszedł do środka, rozglądając się po korytarzu. Kurt zamknął za nim drzwi i wziął od niego płaszcz. Miał zamiar się odezwać, kiedy do pomieszczenia wszedł Finn. Lekko zdziwiony jego obecnością Blaine kiwnął do niego głową na powitanie.  
- Cześć, Finn. Co tu robisz? – Kurt był niemniej zaskoczony.  
- My właśnie przyszliśmy, i…  
Kurt usłyszał z salonu odgłosy rozmowy. Przysłuchał się uważniej i w jednym momencie ogarnęła go panika.  
- Nie może być… - Spojrzał na obu nieobecnym wzrokiem. – To my poczekamy w moim pokoju.  
- CZEŚĆ, KURT! – Finn celowo podniósł głos, a na jego twarzy pojawił się szatański uśmiech.  
- Kurt? Jesteś? – z oddali doszedł ich głos Burta. – Chodźcie tutaj z Finnem, chcemy wam coś powiedzieć.  
Hudson ciągle szczerzył się do pary obecnej w korytarzu, a Kurt uraczył go tylko gestem „nie żyjesz". Blaine wyglądał na spiętego, ale tylko puścił oczko swojemu chłopakowi.  
- Ty miałeś dość odwagi u mnie, więc teraz moja kolej.  
Hummel powoli skinął głową. Wziął Blaine'a za rękę i ruszyli w kierunku salonu, nakazując Finnowi iść przodem.  
Burt był zaskoczony towarzyszem swojego syna. Wstał tylko, a za nim podążyła Carole. Podobnie, jak w domu Andersonów, tutaj również zapanowała chwila ciszy i dyskretnego obserwowania. Hummel uśmiechnął się do obojga posłał im pytające spojrzenie.  
- Cz-Cześc, Carole – przywitał się najpierw z gościem, żeby rozluźnić atmosferę. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się ciepło i z zaciekawieniem czekała na dalszą część.  
- Tato, - spojrzał mu w oczy – to jest Blaine. Mój chłopak.  
Burt obserwował stojącą dwójkę, rytmicznie kiwając głową, jakby mówił „acha…". Uśmiechnął się do młodzieńca i wyciągnął dłoń.  
- Jestem Burt Hummel.  
- Blaine Anderson – uścisnął wyciągniętą rękę. – Miło mi wreszcie pana poznać.  
Spojrzał na Kurta, zastanawiając się czy powiedzieć to, co nagle przyszło mu do głowy. Uśmiechnął się olśniewająco.  
- Choć wydaje mi się, że już się widzieliśmy, przed paroma tygodniami.  
Oboje skojarzyli ową sytuację, gdy Burt zobaczył ich przez okno podczas rytualnego uściskania.  
- Taaak – spojrzał na syna. – Kurt niby się z tego wytłumaczył, ale…  
- Tato!  
- My tylko wtedy… To znaczy ja chciałem… - plątał się Blaine.  
Pan Hummel roześmiał się serdecznie.  
- Spokojnie, młody! Nie zabiję cię przecież za przytulanie się... Chyba. – Podszedł do chłopaka i poklepał go po plecach. Wszyscy w pokoju zaśmiali się.  
Kurt odchrząknął.  
- To jest pani Hudson, mama Finna – wskazał dłonią na kobietę. Blaine ukłonił się szarmancko i ucałował jej dłoń.  
- Po prostu Carole. Kurt jest dla mnie jak syn, a skoro jesteście razem, to ty także. – Posłała chłopakowi zachęcający uśmiech.  
- Miło mi.  
- A to jest Finn. Jego już znasz. Nie umie utrzymać buzi na kłódkę. – Kurt zmierzył go urażonym wzrokiem, uśmiechając się jednak po chwili. Blaine ponownie kiwnął do niego głową.  
- To może usiądźcie z nami? Chyba możemy to powiedzieć przy tym uroczym młodzieńcu? – Burt zwrócił się do Carole.  
- Tak tak, siadajcie. Ciasteczko? Piekłam je dzisiaj.  
Kurt z Blainem usiedli obok siebie na kanapie. Finn zajął miejsce obok Kurta, na poręczy, nie odmawiając sobie poczęstunku.  
Blaine ruchem głowy podziękował za podstawiane ciastko, a Kurt, mimo że był już najedzony popcornem do syta, wziął jedno, by nie zrobić jej przykrości.  
- To co chcecie nam powiedzieć? – spytał Finn, puszczając oczko do Kurta.  
- A więc ja… - zaczął Burt nieśmiale. – Oświadczyłem się twojej matce, Finn.


End file.
